Beneath the Mirrorball
by beggingtobebitten
Summary: Things happen fast underneath the mirrorball, but when the nights over, and Bella is enrolled at Forks High, what will happen when they see each other again? A one night stand never lasted so long. ExB There will be lemons!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I dont own twilight... **

I lay in my bed. It's three in the morning. Tomorrow is either the beginning of something good, or something that could have disastrous effects upon on the rest of my life.

I won't sleep at all tonight. I will lay here and wait. Renee will be asleep soon, and as soon as she is, I'll make my move. My bags are packed, hidden beneath my bed should she come into my room. They've been packed for a month. It's taken a month for me to work up the courage to finally make the move. Tonight I will travel to Forks, to my Dad, and to my step siblings, the _blonde haired twits_ as I lovingly refer to them as.

The floorboards creak. My breathing hitches as I hear Renee moving along the hallways. I close my eyes when I see her shadows underneath my door. I can see the light invading my room when she inches it open. My heart is pounding. _She's gonna know… She's gonna know… _

But she doesn't. My heart is pounding through my ears, but by some miracle, she hasn't heard it and backs out. Her feet plod back along the hall. I open one eye, the other one follows. Nothing moves.The houselights all flicker out downstairs one by one.

I pull the quilt down, and slowly get out of bed, trying to be quiet. My hand reaches under the bed, pulling the handle of my bag. I cringe as it drags along the floor. Too late now, anyway.

I lean out the window. He is down there, waiting, like he said he would. I bite my lip. I'm going to miss him. Wordlessly, he opens his arms and I drop the bag down. He catches it and effortlessly tosses it over his shoulder before moving closer to the house, ready for me. I fling my leg over, securing my foot between the gaps in the bricks. I wiggle my other leg, releasing it from the window sill, and I shimmy my way down the drain pipe. I'm only about a third of the way down when Jake grabs me around the waist, spinning me around and pressing me against the wall at the bottom.

His hands are beside my ears on the wall, creating a welcome cage around me. His lips trace the outline of my ear, breathing heavily, his teeth grazing the sensitive skin. "Stay with me." His teeth bite down on the flesh of my lobe as I gasp in pleasure.

My fingers link around his belt loops pulling him against me, hard. They float innocently over his hardness and slowly trail over his abdomen, up to his chest and neck, before creating a vice like grip on his chin, bringing it close to my face. "I'll be back. Trust me…" I bring my lips to his in a heated rush as he presses me against the wall. His hands have worked my zipper down halfway before my hand stops his. "Good try. But not this time…"

I push him backwards and he trips over the flowerbed, landing on his back in the grass. I straddle his waist quickly before he realises what happened. " I'll be back. This is far from over…"

I'm off him again not a moment later. You've got to be quick to get the upper hand with this boy. I retrieve my bag from the bush, swing it over my back and jog down the road. Never looking back.

* * *

I sleep through the plane trip. I sleep through my cab trip. The driver has to scream in my ear, and he shakes me roughly. I pass him the wad of cash that I took from Renee's dresser. 'Keep the change, man."

I watch him as he drives away, the only car on the street. Finally I turn around to look at the house behind me. Charlie's house. My home. His cruiser wasn't in the driveway, but Rose's shiny new Christmas present was!

I shivered. It was already getting dark. I made my way up the path and knocked.

I could hear laughter from the other side of the door and nearly burst with excitement when I realised it was Rose's. The door opened halfway and it shocked me when I saw some strange guy peer around the edge. I had never seen this guy before and I was confused. Did I not just hear Rose's voice?

I stood there dumbly. His smile drooped as time passed by, his dimples disappearing. I looked a little closer, words still escaping me. His curly hair was standing on end, and he had lipstick stains all around his mouth, and ran all the way over his neck, and under his shirt.

"Uhhh… is Charlie or Rose here? Jasper?" I asked weakly.

He smiled and opened the door a little wider. "Hey Rose! Someone's looking for you…" he called towards the stairs.

She came around the corner and looked at me strangely.

"I'm really hurt! You don't remember your long lost sister?"

"Sister?" Her eyes lit up in recognition a moment before she tackled me in a hug, hurling me towards the verandah railings. "Bella!" she squealed in my ear. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm moving in, roomie!" I said boldly. She laughed before pulling me inside, towards the kitchen, past the towering man who looked at us strangely.

"Oh yeah… Em, this is Bella, my step sister, Bells, this is my boyfriend, Emmett."

We both raised a hand in acknowledgement, feeling equally awkward.

"So. Where's Charlie? And Jasper for that matter?"

" Well Charlie is on holiday for the weekend with mum. They'll come back sometime Monday morning. And Jasper. He's probably with his mates, or some girl. I don't really know… I lost track a while ago." She smiled at me. "Well, since I didn't know you were coming, I already made some plans with Emmy here, but you can join us if you like. We're going to meet up with Jasper at this club in Port Angeles. Interested?"

"For clubbing? Hell yeah! Rock this party, dance everybody…!" At this Rose and I both began gyrating against one another, crumping - our personal long running joke. Emmett looked on in amusement. "When do we leave?"

* * *

I sat in the back seat on the trip there. Rose drove, chattering away, Emmett was fiddling with the radio the entire time, but both held each others hands the entire ride. It was sweet. I was really glad for Rose, but I couldn't quell the envious feelings that kept washing over me. I couldn't help but wonder what it would feel like to have that sort of relationship with a person. Sure, Jake and I were… close, but his mere presence was never reassuring. It was just physical, not that I minded, but I had hoped for maybe a little more.

"So, how's your love life been?" her eyes were glaring at me from the rear vision mirror. She had never liked any of my boyfriends.

"Oh yeah. Bit of this and that. Nothing serious." Rose pursed her lips. She wouldn't say what she thought in front of Emmett. It was obvious she didn't believe me, or agree with me.

Emmett, with his arm firmly wrapped around Rose's waist, led us through to a booth on the other side of the dance floor. He slid into the already full booth before I recognised the guy on the end. "Jasper!"

He smiled up at me politely, obviously not remembering me at all. " Have I really changed that much, Jazz?" It was if you could see the wheels turning in his head.

He got up and gave me a hug, before placing me down on the booth between him and some other guy, who winked at me. I looked at him blankly before turning to face Jasper again. "So, Rose said something about a girl." He blushed.

Eventually he nodded, his lips curving into a wide smile. "Alice. She'll be here soon, actually. And I'm sure she'll love to meet you."

"Can't wait, Jazz." He handed me a glass from the pitcher. After three more rounds of beer, I could feel myself losing control. I wasn't the best at holding my drink, I could rarely hold my own. And I hadn't even made it to the dance floor yet!

"Now if you'll excuse me, the music calls!" They all laughed but stayed seated. I proceeded by myself.

I walked out to the dance floor, fighting through the crowds of people. Looking for… something, anything. Or anyone.

Disappointed, I turned around, figuring I could just go to the bar instead, when I stepped on someone's foot with my heel. "Oh! Sorry…"

"No blood, no foul"

I looked up. His eyes were a startling shade of green. My mouth formed a small 'oh' shape.

"Can I buy you a drink?" Smiling, I took his hand and led him confidently through the crowd to the bar.

He leaned over, whispering into the bartenders ear. Moments later, two shots of tequila, salt and a lemon were sitting on the bar. He bent his head slowly towards me, gently grazing my lips before I felt his tongue grazing from the centre of my cleavage to my collarbone, nibbling slightly in the nook between my shoulder and neck. My hands, which were on his shoulders, tightened to keep myself upright. Watching his eyes, I slowly placed the lemon in my mouth, biting down on it, letting some of it drip down my chin. Slowly, he poured the salt on my collarbone, accidentally letting some drop into the low cut material of my shirt. His tongue ravaged my skin, collecting all the grains of salt on my chest before he pulled away, taking his shot, licking the juices on my chin until he took a bite of the lemon.

He obediently pulled away after only a few perfect seconds. "I believe it's my turn." His eyebrow cocked. An excited grin covered his face. Grabbing the shot, the lemon, and the salt, I walked over to the nearest empty seat, which happened to have people seated at the rest of them, with only one vacant. Ignoring them I pushed him down on the seat, straddling myself over him.

One by one, I unbuttoned his shirt, allowing my hands to wander over his hard and sculpted body. Starting at his lower abdomen, I licked, sucked, nibbled and bit my way over his chest, letting his nipple roll around between my tongue. I placed on lingering kiss on his adam's apple. I poured the salt over his skin, taking as long as I could draw it out to lap it all up. He eventually handed me the shot, the lemon already in place. I took it, and wasted no time into biting into the lemon. But the lemon was getting in the way… I roughly threw it onto the ground before melding my lips to his.

**Review please? Let me know if you want me to continue...**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

I was still straddling him when I felt his hands moving down the back of my jeans, his hands cupping my ass. I moaned into his mouth softly, undoing another of his buttons. _Only two to go…_

We pulled apart, breathing heavily, staring into each others eyes. His eyes lowered, watching me bite my lip as I forcefully removed the last two buttons on his shirt. I ran my hands over his warm skin, over his hard muscles. I ground myself closer to him, feeling him respond beneath me. I wiggled myself off his lap, wrapping my arm around his neck, pulling him with me.

I walked backwards onto the dance floor, the people moving around us. I turned my back to him, and rubbed myself down his body, and back up again. My arm bent awkwardly to hold his head, bending it down so I could kiss his sweet lips over my shoulder.

I could feel his hips moving behind mine, pressing into my back. We moved together as one as our tongues danced. His fingers were grasping both of my hips tightly, massaging them, continually pulling them closer against his. I could feel his warm chest on my back. The heat between us was intensifying as we both became sweatier. The cool sweat on his hot chest was invigorating, and it surprised me how much it appealed to me.

His long and perfect fingers began fiddling with the hem of my shirt, pushing them underneath the sheer material. They amused themselves over the skin of my flat stomach, moving in a steady pace.

The music was getting louder in my ears, the tempo increasing, my heart was racing as my head got lost in the moment. I didn't know where I was, or who I was with but I didn't care. I didn't care about a single thing at this moment except for the nameless man who had his arms wrapped around my torso.

His hands turned me around to face him, and without letting our lips separate, he picked me up, my legs wrapping around him tightly as he moved us somewhere. I suddenly felt cool air around me, a welcome change from the stuffy air inside the club. I breathed in deeply just as he pressed me against a cold piece of metal. A car. I gasped at the feeling of his eagerness pressing into me.

His teeth bit into my neck. Sucking and biting and licking. I moaned. That was definitely going to leave a mark.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, a torturous car ride together and two flights of stairs, I was thrown onto his bed, him landing on me moments later. Our clothes were discarded quickly, falling into random piles around the room as we threw them off one another.

My hands, which were stroking him slowly and teasingly were pulled off of him, and were pulled above me. He held both of my wrists above me in one hand as the other moved over my body, exploring.

I moaned loudly into his ear when I felt two of his fingers enter me, pumping within me in a fast and steady rhythm. My insides were tightening, my breath was hitching. _Just a little more…_

They were gone. He was teasing me to the point of insanity, and he grinned at my desperation to feel him within me.

He positioned himself at my centre, "Ready?" I wrapped my legs around his waist, my ankles tangling in response. He smiled and pushed into me. He slowly began rocking against me, our hips meeting in his thrusts. Deeper and Deeper. Deeper. Each thrust more exciting than the last. We stared into each others eyes as we went. Unable to look away, or even blink.

I was so close… my insides tightening around him. He was nearly there, too. With a final thrust we both exploded as we reached our climaxes together. He slumped down on me. I didn't even notice the weight. His lips trailed along my jaw searching. Obligingly, I brought my lips to his, kissing him sweetly.

Our chests were heaving against one another. Both of us starved for air. He eventually rolled over, keeping his arm around my stomach. I couldn't move. And he didn't seem to want to. I close my eyes.

* * *

There's something heavy on me. It's too dark to see and I can't move properly. I move my head to the right a little and I can see something dark beside me. As my eyes adjust to the lighting I recognise a mess of bronze coloured hair. Oh. In one fowl swoop, my activities of last night come rushing back to me.

I pry the sleeping figures arm of me, and put a pillow in place. I watch as he clutches the pillow closer to his side.

I spend the next 10 minutes looking for my clothes in the giant mess and darkness of the room. Just as I put on my left heel, I hear him groaning and he starts to turn around. I put my lips to his ear quickly and whisper, "Thanks, babe. Now go back to sleep." I kiss his cheek softly. He moans and rolls back over, still asleep.

I shut the door behind me on the way out, glancing at the clock first. 4.55am.

I get lost in his huge house, but I eventually find the stairs and work my way down them slowly, holding onto the railings tightly. And just as I make it to the front door, I hear a loud banging coming from the kitchen across the hall. I pause. I look like a deer caught in a headlight. There's a girl about my age staring at me. She's small with black hair and she points at me.

"Sorry. I'm just leaving… have a nice day?" I open the door quickly, and when I look back she's watching me with an amused smile.

"See you soon." It's my turn to be confused. I shut the door behind me. What did she mean, _see you soon_? I have never seen her before, and never will again. Hmm, how strange…

I didn't dwell on it too long, though. I walked down the block, trying to work out where I was. I came across the Forks petrol station. I was only a few blocks from home then. So, I walk. Ten minutes later I'm climbing Charlie's stairs and pulling the blanket around myself, letting sleep engulf me again.

**AN: Thanks for the reviews guys!... What did you think of the chappie? Next update will be within the next two days. Feel free to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Charlie enters my room at 10am that morning, poking me. "Bella? What are you doing here?"

I merely groan. He pokes me again. My head feels like it's being attacked with spears on fire, but I somehow manage to open my eyes to greet Charlie.

"Sorry, Cha- Dad. I was just wondering if I could stay here for a while… you know, catch up?"

He smiles at me knowingly, "Another fight with Renee?" I nod. He analyses me for a few moments in silence. "You can stay here. But I think you should be going back to school. That's the deal. Agreed?" I consider for a moment before nodding again.

"Hang on- Rose said you weren't coming back til tomorrow…"

My statement hung in the air for a moment before he sighed, "Renee rang. Gave me a heads up. She said you had probably run off with some guy… I gave you the benefit of the doubt and came home." _Oh Charlie…_

He pats my leg before leaving the room, shutting the door considerately behind him. School. I had dropped out of school just over a month ago. That's why Renee and I weren't talking. I didn't really have a problem with going back. I only left it to irritate Phil… but if I wanted to stay with Charlie, then I'd do pretty much whatever he wanted me to.

He enrolled me that day, ready to start school the next day with the _Blonde haired twits_. Rose engulfed me in a bone-crushing hug when she found out.

I was still in bed, collapsing under the combination of her weight and her exuberance. "So, where did you end up last night? You got drunk, ended up at the bar with some guy and disappeared again, and didn't get home this morning til after 5am. Spill…"

"A gal doesn't kiss and tell, dear Rosie," I said patting her cheek.

"Like hell she doesn't. Who was he, and more importantly how was he?"

"I have no idea who he was," at this Rose's eyes widened significantly. She's never approved of my one night stands, especially if I don't even bother to learn their name. "Don't look at me like that, it's not like I do it all the time… but what I do remember is that he was definitely worth it!"

I laughed a little, rolling myself out of bed, heading for the shower, knowing that Rose was dying to press me for the details. Twenty minutes later she was still sitting on my bed, waiting like an obedient dog.

I rolled my eyes, and picked up my purse "C'mon Rosie, lets get Jasper and go out somewhere. I'm starving…"

* * *

I woke up early the next morning, an hour before anyone else would even think about getting up. So taking full advantage of the bathroom, I took a long and scalding shower, only getting out when the heat went. I spent a few minutes applying some make-up, not to mention trying to hide the large and obvious hickey on my neck, and choosing my outfit. I hadn't brought that much with me, so I barged into Rose's room, chucking a shoe at her to rouse her from her sleep, before rifling through her wardrobe. I eventually chose a pair of skinny jeans, and a skimpy top, to pair with a gorgeous pair of black heels of hers. I think I'll like living with another girl my size…

Rose had migrated to the bathroom during this time. Now for Jasper's wake up call!

I snuck into his room. He was lying half naked on his back, his sheets wrapped around his waist, with one leg propped out to the side. Perfect. I sat down beside him on his bed and took his foot in my hand, slowly tracing my fingers up and down the bottom of his foot. He jumped immediately at the contact, and tackled me off the bed. He landed on top of me with a loud _oomph _emitting from my lips.

"Bella."

"Jasper."

"You will pay for this."

"Can't wait."

* * *

Rose drove us to school, and like a good step brother, Jasper messes up my hair and sprints away. Rose accompanies me to the office. Together we look through my schedule, and not one class do I have with her. She points me in the direction of my class and we make plans to meet each other at lunch.

First two periods are a bore. I sit at the back with my head in my hands and try to keep my eyes open. It proves extremely difficult.

I ignore the stares I receive as I walk through the hallways. I wander around for a while, looking for my classroom. The hallways population is depleting rapidly as they all get to their classes. I'm almost relieved when some guy approaches me. "Need some help?"

I smile gratefully at him. "Yeah, I can't find my English class."

He smiles back at me. "That's where I'm headed. Mike Newton, by the way." He holds his hand out chivalrously and I shake it trying to hide my smile.

"Bella Swan." We continue to make small talk as we head towards class.

"Know anyone around here or… anything?" His not so subtle attempt at asking me if I have a boyfriend. I smile lightly at him, but remain silent. He goes on. "Just in case you wanted someone to sit with at lunch or something…"

"I've already made plans. Maybe some other time…"

We are entering the class by this time, and I follow him inside the door. He walks to his seat at the back while I approach the teacher. He nods quickly, and points behind me, "Just take a seat there."

By lunchtime I'm starving and I walk to the cafeteria quickly, waiting in line for Rose. I stand behind some guy who was wearing a pair of low riding jeans, and a football jersey. _Hello, number 18._

After a few moments he turns around and looks at me, noticing me checking out his backside. "See anything you like, honey?"

"Nah… I'm actually blind. I can only see with my hands. Do you mind?" His lips widen.

" Not at all… you have free reign!" I move myself closer to him, teasing him. I move my mouth centimetres from his lips, and hands reach down to cup his ass. He jumps slightly, clearly not expecting me to actually touch him. I lean my head up to whisper in his ear.

"Not bad, but I've felt better." He looks astounded, excited and crestfallen all at the same time. But I don't care because by this time we had reached the front of the line. I move ahead of him while gapes wordlessly at me, and pay. I see Rosalie waving from the other side of the cafeteria, already sitting down. I start to walk over. I look behind me and his eyes are still following me. I swing my hips from side to side as I walk, and wink. "See you later…"

I sit down at the table and Rosalie just stares at me. "What was all that about?"

I shrug, "Nothing. Just having a bit of fun."

Emmett joined us then, swinging down into his seat, "Tyler is going to be following you around like a puppy, you know that right?" He continued to pull Rose into his side for a "quick" kiss.

While they were busy, I looked around the cafeteria, noticing that most people were looking at me, guys and girls alike. My eyes continued to scan the room. And then I saw her. It was the girl from his house. The one with the black hair, who caught me sneaking out of the house. I may have been drunk but I definitely remembered her face.

My heart sped up. Please tell me that doesn't mean that he is here to? What are the chances of that? But then again, I am in Forks now- _Forks with a limited population_. Oh God. How awkward. Talk about making a good impression on a town.

I watched her as she moved. She wasn't watching me, she was looking around frantically for someone. When Jasper walks up behind her and picks her only to swing her back down again. He kisses her sweetly and with his arm in the small of her back, leads her towards our table. Oh God- don't tell me that Jasper's new girlfriend is the sister of the guy I just had a one-night stand with? _Great work, Bella_.

I look down at my lunch as they approach, taking a large gulp of my coke.

"Bella- this is my girlfriend Alice. Alice, Bella." I look up at her slowly, and I can see in her eyes that she remembers too.

"Nice to see you again… Bella."

I grimace, but try to hold it back for Jaspers sake. "You too, Alice."

Jasper looks between us, his eyes darting around. "You know each other?"

They are sitting down by then, opposite me. "We… have had a brief encounter."

"Very brief. But you're looking a lot better than you were last time, Bella." But she says it with a smile, and I know it's in good humour.

"Encounter? When?" Jasper still hasn't caught up.

But apparently Alice doesn't waste a second. "About 5am on Sunday morning. Doing the walk of shame out of our house." Jaspers eyebrows crease in confusion. "She hooked up with Edward, and I caught her sneaking out."

"Score! Good work, Bells!" Emmett's hand reached out and hi-fived mine. I roll my eyes a little, but I can't help but laugh at him. I scanned my eyes around the cafeteria looking for sign of him. He wasn't there. But I couldn't quite work out if I was relieved about that… or disappointed.

"Hang on a second. Edward? As in your Edward, Edward?"

"That's the one..."

"But i thought that he's not... oh whatever."

The bell signalling the end of lunch rang earlier than I expected. None of the others had Biology with me so I went alone. Even though they pointed out the general direction, I have never been that great at directions, and ended making a few wrong turns. Eventually I found it, being only one or two minutes late.

I stumbled into the classroom and the first thing I saw was the boy with the bronze hair. He wasn't looking at me though, not yet. He was talking to some guy animatedly about something, making overly large gestures. And then he turned on his side, and saw me. His eyes lit up in recognition. We didn't smile at each other, but we didn't glare. Neither of us knew how to react.

"Can I help you?" I turned abruptly when the teacher greeted me. I handed him my slip, and he said his name was Mr. Banner. He looked around the room then, searching for a place to sit me. There was only one chair left. Next to _him_. He nudged me towards the table.

* * *

**AN: OK, what did you think? Not much happens in this chappie, but Im nearly finished with the next and its definitely more interesting. And we get to find out what happens when she talks to him! let's see who can guess what will happen. Some of you might pick up on the little clue. It's not very obvious though, oh well. There will be virtual prizes... And thanks again to all the people who reviewed... keep em coming! please? **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

I took a deep breath and walked towards him. His eyes met mine and held as I did. I had to look away from his stare. I sat down and looked around nervously. But why was I so nervous? I was never this nervous in this sort of situation.

"Hi." I looked back at him. His hand was flexing and unflexing and he appeared really nervous, his eyes flicking over the other people in the room. He seemed unsure of how to talk to me… or if he should at all.

I didn't know either. "Hello."

He coughed and said, "I'm Edward Cullen. And I probably should have already told you that…" _Edward_… it was a good name for him.

I had to smile a little. "Don't sweat it… I didn't tell you mine either. It's Bella, by the way, Bella Swan."

We shook hands. The teacher called our attention then. Neither of us looked away. We were staring into each others eyes, trying to work out where we stand.

"Mr Cullen. Bella, if you'd please?"

We both turned around then grudgingly, pretending to listen. Second by second, I could feel my eyeballs straining to see him out of my peripheral vision. He seemed to be doing the same, and when our eyes met, we both hurriedly looked away. We were like pre-schoolers. After this though he seemed to really concentrate, writing lots of notes on his notepad. I have no idea of what though, the teacher was only talking about our course for the rest of the year, nothing remotely interesting or useful.

Halfway through the lesson, the lecture was over and we were instructed to work through our workbooks, answering questions. _Describe and illustrate the process of protein synthesis. _

I was watching Edward's hands. _Those hands that I could remember running along my bo- stop it, Bella! _His hands were twirling a pencil, tapping a beat on his page. Clearly he was nervous.

"So…" he was straining to come up with words. And I couldn't help him.

"So…"

His hands grazed my knee, pulling away quickly as if he was unsure of how I would react. As if he'd been scalded.

He looked at me closely then and winced. Confused I glanced down and saw that the cover up I had put on my hickey had rubbed off. He went to touch the bruising, but pulled his hand away when he realised what he was doing. Why was he acting so nervous?

"Bella… how old are you?"

"Eighteen." He let out the breath he had been holding at this, an immense look of relief on his face. "How old are you?" His cheeks started turning red. The teacher came over then and looked through his notes before he could reply. He nodded his head as he read them and handed him a small slip of paper.

"Sorry for partnering you up. The class has an odd number now. Sorry for the inconvenience, Mr Cullen."

"Oh, it's my pleasure, sir." I raised my eyebrows at the general ease and casualness of their conversation. It was kind of a show of camaraderie the way they were behaving. Mr. Banner walked away and Edward caught my expression. He ran a hand through his hair, his eyes darting around the room before coming to rest on mine. He leaned a little closer and whispered, "Okay, I'm sorry but I have to ask. Why'd you leave so early?"

Okay, so not exactly the question I was expecting.

"Why? You didn't quite seem up for a second round."

His eyebrows rose, clearly not expecting that answer. Neither was I really.

"I'm always ready for round two, babe." It was my turn to cock my eyebrow this time.

"I –"

I was cut off by the bell. Stupid timing. Lifting my books I left the room quickly, after a quick wink in his direction. He looked a little shell shocked now and looked in the opposite direction as if he didn't notice.

I had gym now. Oh joy…

I followed the other girls into the change rooms and saw Alice in there, dressed already. We nodded in greeting and she said that she would meet me in the gym.

I got changed quickly into the sports uniform, taking in my appearance. The shorts were blue and were very small. If I bent over too far, you would probably see an arse cheek. The white tank top came down to just above my hips, leaving a nice slice of bare skin to ogle. I entered the gym and noticed that the uniform looked as trashy on everyone else as it did on me. I'm thinking a man designed the uniforms.

I sat down on the bleachers and looked around me at all the other students. It was slightly chaotic with the actual athletic students throwing balls to one another, nearly trampling all of the girls who were in a circle around their mirror, applying lip gloss. I laughed quietly. And then I saw him again.

He was in the middle of the athletes, staring at me, with a small trace of a small upon his lips. A ball was thrown at him, and he caught it easily- cradling it against his chest before propelling it straight back into the air at another boy, his eyes never leaving mine. His eyebrow cocks and-

A hand waves in my face. My eyes refocus on the hand; and I tried to quell the disappointed feeling I felt when I couldn't see him any longer. I concentrated now on the girl who came to sit beside me- closer than I would have liked.

"Hi there! I'm Jessica, and I noticed you didn't really know anyone. It's okay… I think we could probably get along. C'mon, I'll go introduce you to some people." Her hands grabbed my arm dragging me forward.

"No, no. That's okay. I know everyone I need to, I think." She looked a bit hurt but then sat back down, bouncing a little, clearly overexcited. Or she took something a little too strong for her. I sat beside her again looking bored. It was an uncomfortable silence between us, but I loved watching her squirm.

"So… you seen anyone you liked yet?" Her eyes momentarily flashed across the room, and back again, hoping I hadn't caught the motion.

"Oh, I've definitely been getting a _feel_ for the guys around here…" Let her make what she wanted of that.

"Oh," she clearly did not understand the implications, "okay then." A few more seconds pass. "Hang on… feel? Oh whatever- who is it, I'm pretty well known, maybe I could set you up with someone?"

I had to stop myself from laughing in her face. But I managed well, I think. Thankfully the teacher came out at this point to call our attention. He announced we would be playing volleyball and gave us all partners. During his speech Edward came up to stand beside him and said something quietly to him. He nodded at the coaches reply and started setting up the nets. What is with this guy being such close buds with all the teachers?

I was partnered with Mike who walked over happily to stand next to me.

I ran my hand through his hair (making a mental note never to do so again- very greasy) and pushed him forward, "C'mon Mikey, I need your muscles. I'm not so into the whole physical activity thing."

He smiled and charged forward, saving our volleyball net for us.

I sauntered closer looking over my shoulder at Edward, who wasn't looking at me yet. Jessica went running up to him pulling him to the other side of my court.

I could hear her voice echoing through the gym, "Please, Edward? You have to play too, and I don't have a partner." He looked a bit put off but joined our court anyway.

My eyes trailed over his body while I thought of the best methods to get his body all hot and sweaty again. I walked behind Mike, my lips at his ear whispering as I massaged his shoulders slowly. "I want to win, Mike." I heard him gulp beside me, so to finish him I off I took the lobe of his ear into my mouth and tore at it for a moment before walking away as if nothing had happened. Both Edward and Jessica were watching my every move. Edward just looked amused.

He raised the ball in his hands, "Ready?" Without waiting for a reply he hit it over the net straight at Mike. Mike fumbled badly, clearly shocked. "Mike- just cup your hands together like this and thrust upwards, yeah? The idea is to hit it, not catch it." The ball was returned to Edwards hands and the first four shots were to Edward's team. _Come on Mike, a three year old could do better than this…_

Thankfully, Mike caught the fifth shot with the tips of his fingers; I rushed toward the ball knocking it over desperate for some sort of action at some point. It made it over the net and landed at Jessica's stationary feet.

Jessica didn't like this too much though and when it was her time to start, her eyes formed tiny slits in her forehead trying to intimidate me. We had a few good rounds of rallies between the four of us before I knocked another at Jessica's feet. But this time Edward laughed at her. And apparently it must have been my fault. She eyed me off and threw it, volleying it off her hands straight at me, the ball travelling faster than I expected. I was a bit shocked but recovered well as it came straight towards my face. I managed to volley the ball back into the air and slammed it. I guess Jessica didn't have very good reflexes as it hit her nose, blood pouring from her nostrils after a nasty crack echoed through the gym.

"Swan, you have clean up duty after class." I made a movement to object to the teacher but he waved at me to keep silent, "Mr. Cullen take Jessica to the nurse. Rest of you into the locker rooms. It's quitting time…"

Everybody left, leaving all the volleyballs askew over the gym. I sighed and began to pick them all up, placing them onto the trolley. Then I struggled to bring down all the nets. I had gotten one packed away and was struggling with the second when the gym doors opened again. I turned to look and saw Edward silhouetted through the outside lights.

He approached me slowly and his eyes travelled the length of my body, finally coming to a stop at my eyes. He moved closer, I could reach out and touch him if I wanted to. "Bella. I have to apologise for what happened the other night. It shouldn't have happened. And I am sorry. I would really appreciate it if you could possibly keep it between us though."

"Ashamed of it? First time you've done it, or something? Whatever, doesn't matter. I'm not going to tell anyone."

He let out the breath he'd been holding, "thankyou. Again, I'm really sorry about this."

"What are you so sorry about? It wasn't that bad."

"What? No! That's not what I mean. God, it was great," I smiled a little at this "but technically I'm not allowed. It's illegal." _Illegal?_ "But I didn't even know," he started telling himself.

"Edward. What are you on about? It's fine, we're both consenting adults. If I had known you were going to react like this I wouldn't have bothered with you."

"Bella. We're not both consenting adults… you're a student." I looked at him dumbly.

"Yeah. And?…"

"And I'm your teacher."

**AN: hehe. So who saw that one coming? Sry about the cliffie, but i love them too much not to write one. AND THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS, GUYS!! Keep em coming? Tell me what you thought. Next chappie should be up in a couple of days...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Not mine... sobs.**

Chapter 5

_A teacher? _Okay, that's a new one.

I pressed my body against his and whispered huskily into his ear, "So, you're saying that Mr. Big, Strong, Respectable and Responsible teacher has had an affair with the new, vulnerable, _innocent_ student?" I felt him gulp.

"Bella, please… I didn't know. I'm sorry. But you can't tell anyone. Please… I could get fired."

I studied the vulnerability in his eyes, "Relax, Romeo. I won't tell anyone…" He let out a cool breath against my skin. "Although you might want to have a little chat with Alice."

"Alice? Why? How does she know anything?"

"She saw me leaving."

"Oh…"

"You don't really look like a teacher. How old are you anyway? I noticed you avoided it earlier."

"Twenty-One. I'm only a student teacher."

"Twenty- One? Oh, I thought it would something to be ashamed of or something." I let my lips trail across his the line of his jaw. "Definitely nothing wrong with that age gap."

I let my hands crawl up the front of his chest, running over his chiselled muscles. His lips emitted a small moan. "Bella… we can't do this again."

I lifted his right hand in front of my lips, "Can't do what exactly? This?" and I placed his finger into my mouth and sucked on it.

His eyes widened in disbelief. I looked back innocently at him. I eventually let his hand go and stepped back, bending over to pack away the last volleyball net. I turned around to see him unashamedly watching my arse. He approached me then, and when I stood up straight to acknowledge him he pressed his lips to mine hard, and pressed me into the wall behind me. Our tongues tangled together. One of his hands grabbed both of mine, holding them in his grasp above my head, the other touched my knee and was working it's way up, lifting my thigh onto his hip. His thumb rubbing circles along my inner thigh.

He was only an inch away from my panties when we both heard footsteps coming from the Coaches office. Edward pulled away from me sharply and looked around for a place to hide.

"Relax, _sir…_ I'll keep your dirty indiscretion to myself." I ran out of the gym then in the opposite direction as the footsteps and headed straight for the car park at last, knowing he would come up with some cover story for when the Coach entered a few seconds after I left.

The twins were waiting by Rose's car for me, eyebrows raised. "So, you screwed the student teacher, huh? Nice work there, Bella. You better hope Charlie doesn't find out about Saturday."

"He won't."

* * *

I woke up the next morning early again. _What the hell is wrong with my internal body clock?_

After throwing a hairbrush at Rose this morning, I picked out a very short pleated skirt, white blouse and black vest, same heels as yesterday. My hair was pulled into plaited pigtails. Let's see what Edward makes of the Catholic School Girl pun.

I snuck into Jaspers room, ready with a bottle of water to tip on him. But he wasn't in his bed, nor could I see him through the open door of his bathroom, "AAARR!!" Jasper caught me around the waist from behind my back, obviously he had waited behind the door. He threw me onto his bed and started tickling me, me writhing beneath him in fits of laughter.

"You won't be so lucky tomorrow, Jasper."

"We'll see…"

* * *

I stepped out of the car and walked to first period alone.

"Hey, wait up!" There was barely anyone in the halls, so I turned around, thinking that it might have been me they were calling, and I was right. Number Eighteen was walking towards me with a huge grin smeared across his face. "Hi there, babe. You weren't looking for me by any chance, were you?"

I grabbed the front of his shirt, breathed lightly along his collarbone and said, "And what makes you think I would be looking for you?"

"In fact, I believe she was looking for me," I turned around and found Edward smiling at me. "Keep moving Tyler." Tyler looked a bit shocked and leaned down to my ear to whisper.

"See you at lunch in the janitor's closet by the gym?"

I knew I wouldn't go, but I nodded anyway.

He left and Edward moved closer to me, still maintaining a great distance though, noticing all the students milling in the hallways, procrastinating before going to class. "What's with the attire, Bella?"

I looked down at myself and smiled. "You like? I did it just for you. I know how you like schoolgirls, and of course, naked flesh."

His nose flared a little, but it was easy to tell he was trying to contain his laughter. His voice lowered, "Yeah thanks for that-"

"Sarcasm is the lowest form of wit, sir."

"No, it's the highest if you ask m-"

"Anyway, it's really no problem. I just wanted to be… properly prepared for a 'study session' after school with this teacher. You don't know of any teachers that could help me _study_, do you?"

He smiled wryly, "Depends on the subject."

"Biology… the teacher seems to be giving me a _hard _time with it."

"Oh God, Bella…" at this I subtly picked up the cross that was dangling around my neck and sucked on it, "please stop that. We can't do this…"

"Can't do what, sir?"

"_That_. Anything. Any of it. Nothing can happen again so please don't tempt me."

"Oh, I wouldn't dream of tempting you, sir. That would be… wrong."

"Go to class, Bella."

* * *

It was finally lunchtime and on my way to the cafeteria I saw Emmett talking to a few of his football buddies, so I approached him and said, "Rose is waiting for you in the janitor's closet by the gym for you, Emmy, she said to not keep her waiting…"

His face erupted into one of the biggest smiles I had even seen and he jogged off quickly with a thankful wave in my direction. I laughed to myself the entire way to the cafeteria, congratulating myself.

I sat beside Rosalie, "Have you seen Emmett anywhere?"

"Nope," with an innocent smile.

Ten more minutes passed with general chatter before Emmett stormed into the cafeteria glaring at me, "Bella… you will pay for that one."

I burst into laughter at the thought of Emmett and Tyler in the closet… together. As I recounted the story for the twins and Alice, Emmett started turning a bright shade of red, while Rose started to have a coughing fit from her riotous laughing fit. When she composed herself she brushed his cheek with her hand, and leant over to whisper something in his ear. Emmett's smile returned.

* * *

I sat beside a nervous looking Edward in Biology again. His eyes were darting around the room, but no one was paying us any attention.

My hand was rubbing his thigh under the table. "Something the matter, love? You seem a little… distracted." With that my hand tightened, massaging harder on his inner thigh.

He looked a mixture between terrified and extremely excited, "No. Everything is… great."

* * *

I paid Edward scant attention during gym the next period. I'd look over occasionally and he would be watching me. I'd throw him a quick, innocent little smile and turn away again. "Hey, Alice. Could you do me a favour? Can you tell Rose not to wait for me after school?"

She looked up at me, across at Edward, and back again. "Sure…"

When the period finally ended I left the gym with all the other students and leaned against the wall on the outside of the corridor. A few minutes later Edward had finally left the gym and started to lock it up behind him. He turned around eventually and noticed me leaning up against the wall a few metres away. He sighed heavily but came closer anyway, leaning beside me.

"What are you doing here, Bella? I told you to stop."

"We both know you have no intentions of stopping anything here, Eddie. Besides… I don't even really know what you're talking about," I twirled my hair around my finger, playing dumb, "I'm just here for a study period with the teacher. I seem to need a little..." I started to pull the hem of my skirt up, "help,"

His eyes were watching my legs closely. He rubbed his hands on his face contemplating. He growled a little, but nodded. "Let's talk about this 'study session' in the classroom" and he opened the nearest door. It was an English classroom. I walked past him and sat on the edge of the teachers desk, crossing my legs. He watched my movements. "Please don't do this…"

"Don't do what, _sir_?"

"I could get fired if anyone found out. I would never get another job."

"Well then I guess you better hope that no one finds out then, huh?"

* * *

**A****N: I LOVE YOU, GUYS! thanks so much for all the reviews, and alerts n faves n stuff! Keep it up - I write faster...(that was a subtle hint) I wanna hear what you thought!  
**

**I hope this chapter answered some of your questions. For the people who requested it, next chapter will be in EPOV. I'm working on it right now- should be up in the next few days, but im going back to school this week so it might be harder to update, but i will try my best!**

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**This chapter is in Edwards POV - enjoy!**

Last Chapter- "_Well then I guess you better hope that no one finds out then, huh?"_

**EPOV **

I moved to in between her legs then, leaning my forehead up against hers. Her legs wrapped around my waist, and I breathed in deeply closing my eyes. She started to massage the back of my neck with her hands, watching me as I breathed. I knew I had a look of indecision written all over my face. After a few solid minutes of silence, I reopened my eyes and stared into Bella's brown ones. I didn't know what to do. Here was this beautiful woman who wanted me. She was so beautiful and so tempting. Everything that she does amazes me –and her personality! She doesn't seem to care about much, and she never seems to hold back. But as I stared at her I realised she was holding back, I just didn't know what it was.

"What do you want from me?"

"You."

I shook my head. "No. Why? I need to know why you want me. Are you trying to get me fired, or is it just for a good time? _Or_ …do you sincerely like me?"

"I can keep a secret, Edward. You won't be fired. And doesn't the thrill of getting caught make it all the more exciting- and just think- a student-teacher affair. Is there anything more scandalous?" I didn't want to, or mean to, but I smiled. It was tempting… knowing that anyone could catch us, and if they did, we would both get into trouble. My whole life would be ruined. But I didn't seem to care. I shook my head, _No! _I have to care. This is my life… is it worth throwing away for her? Can't you wait until she graduates? Til you leave the school?

No. I couldn't. I couldn't wait at all, and this scared the hell out of me.

She pressed her lips to mine chastely and pulled away looking for my reaction, trying to read me. I didn't move, but I didn't back away either. I was unsure of what to do, but I knew that if I didn't leave now, or make a decision now, I wouldn't be able to control myself much longer. I still didn't move an inch. One way or another, she would force a response from me. She brought her lips back to mine again, once, twice and pulled away. I leaned forward, situating my forehead against hers again, and I breathed her name out loud. Good work, Edward. Let her know what you're feeling… she'll have me now. And she did. She kissed the side of my mouth twice, gently, and then licked my bottom lip. It opened under the pressure of her tongue and she kissed me properly. And I kissed her back. She tasted so good…

I lost control of my body and I cupped her ass with my hands, and as her legs were still wrapped around me, I picked her up easily off the desk, and swung her around until I was bracing her against the whiteboard on the wall. The large bang from the impact echoed around the room. I pressed my body into her, her curves matching mine perfectly. _The feel of her body!_ No man would stop this if he were in this situation with her. And I was no better. I pressed against her harder, pushing my body closer into hers every second as our tongues fought for control.

She eventually started to push back against me, and I was disappointed to feel her legs unwrapping around me. No! She can't possibly tease me like this. But she didn't. I jumped when I felt her hands at my crotch, massaging, touching with the pressure of a feather. I moaned loudly and she undid my zipper. She knelt down on her knees in front of me and pulled my pants down, and ripped my boxers after it with her teeth.

Her hands wrapped around me, pumping. Her hands increased the pace as she brought her tongue to lick my head, her soft lips enveloping me. My knees nearly buckled beneath me and I threw my left fist into the whiteboard, holding myself up. My right hand grabbed the top of Bella's head, gripping her hair and pushed further down, encouraging her. I could feel her sweet tongue circling me, and her teeth grazed over the sensitive skin. I moaned loudly and I felt her smile.

"Oh God, Bella!" I couldn't hold it much longer…

She sucked on me harder and I exploded into her mouth, where she swallowed it all, and licked the bits she missed. Seeing her licking, and ingesting me, was the most erotic thing I had ever seen. No other girl had this effect on me.

She surprised me though by standing up silently, she pecked me on my cheek and said "Thankyou for the lesson, sir. I'll speak to you about my grade tomorrow then, shall I?" and left the room. I have no idea how she can be so blasé about life- but at this moment I really didn't care.

I pulled my pants back up and drove home, all the time thinking about her lips around me. And I couldn't hide the smile that was on my face the whole drive home. I had just parked it when I realised I couldn't do this. She can't possibly be worth my career. I'm just being a sex crazed maniac. _Keep it in your pants, Edward!_

I lay on my back in my darkened room and stared at the ceiling. When I saw her for the first time in that club I couldn't keep my eyes off of her. She looked around and I had to step up and take a chance. And it turned into one of the best experiences of my life. I had had sex with many women before this but nothing compared to Bella. When I woke that morning I was extremely excited at the thought of a second round with her, but she had already skipped out on me.

_Talk about a blow to my ego…_

But it didn't matter. I'd never see her again… it would just be one of those great memories. I went to the school, it was only my second week I'd been there. All I had to do was get through one semester and I was an official teacher- but then she walked in to my class as a student and I knew I was screwed. No one could find out about us. _Ever_. But self-control has never been my best attribute.

I was screwed. _Literally…_

* * *

"Edward? You awake?" Alice let herself into my room anyway and ran up and threw herself onto the bed beside me, bouncing.

I groaned and she bounced harder. "How can I help you, Alice?"

"You're having an affair with Bella Swan." It wasn't a question.

"I didn't know she was a student, Ali. If I did, I never would have done what I did on Saturday. I was so stupid… Please, you can't tell anyone. If you do, I would be fired and I wouldn't get another job in this country ever again."

"I don't care about Saturday, Edward. There was no way you could have known. And technically she wasn't even enrolled as a student until Sunday. I'm talking about the last two days. I don't know what exactly but I think that there has been something going on."

"Alice…"

"You don't have to tell me anything. Just be careful, okay?" She left the room just as quickly as she left.

A boiling wave of anger enveloped me and I threw my clock where it shattered against the opposite wall. I didn't scream, I didn't shout. I didn't say anything at all. Silence surrounded me.

* * *

I woke up knowing that I would end it today with Bella. I couldn't risk everything for her. She wasn't worth it. My stomach churned whenever I thought of her… but I just can't.

I was walking through the halls after my third period class when I saw her again. She was walking towards me with a determined look on her face. I glanced around, we were alone. She grabbed my chin, holding it tight within her grasp and kissed me roughly.

Her other arm kept pushing me though, further and further back until she forced me into a doorknob. I groaned when it hit the small of my back, but Bella just smiled and reached around me, and pushed me into the janitor's closet.

She closed the door behind her and everything went dark. I felt her move closer. I heard the click as she switched on the overhead light and sight flooded my vision again.

"Good morning, sir. I just wanted to show you what I did for extra credit," and she ripped open her shirt. She wasn't wearing a bra.

Oh crap…

* * *

**AN: What did you think of the EPOV? It was pretty hard for me to write, but i gave it a go. I'm pretty sure i'm going back to Bella's for the next two chapters, but after that i might do another from Edward's perspective. What do you guys want?  
**

**Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up in the next two days... i posted this one earlier than i expected cos i passed all my exams and figured i could spare a day without homework! And you all seemed to want an earlier update- so wa-la! (I've always wanted to write that word!)  
**

**Please Keep reviewing, makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside! **

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: It's not mine... yet. Muahahaha...  
**

**BPOV**

I waited against my locker, knowing that he would pass by soon on his way to the staff room. Nearly all of the students had disappeared into their classrooms when he turned the corner into the hallway.

I walked towards him when the last student turned into the next hallway and approached him, not having a typical goal in mind. Well, until I saw it, that is. Just over his left shoulder I could see the janitor's closet, the same one that I had been propositioned with by Tyler. Perfect.

I grabbed his chin and forced him backwards. He seemed a bit too stunned to respond, and I had to cover my pleasure when he groaned as I pushed him into the doorknob.

I pushed him in before me, hearing him stumbling over the buckets kept along the floor. I flicked on the light and looked at him. "Good morning, sir. I just wanted to show you what I did for extra credit," and I ripped my shirt open.

His eyes seemed to bug out of their sockets.

Last night, he still seemed undecided. I thought I should give him the opportunity.

"I'm giving you the chance now, Edward. I'm here for you, right here, right now. You're free to do _whatever_ you want with me. You make the decision."

His forehead creased in concentration. I could practically see the pulse beating in his temple. His mouth opened, but no sound came out. It closed again.

I contemplated walking out. He was thinking of a way to get away from me- he didn't want to sleep with me. How dare he! He was not going to get away with it. I know what I want, and I want him. I'd never been turned down before, and I didn't want to start now.

I took my shirt off completely then, and wrapped it around the back of his neck. He whimpered softly.

"No," he finally breathed. I licked my lips. How to change his mind?

"You can't say no," whilst running my hands down his chest. "We both know that you want to… so stop being such a pussy and kiss me."

I kissed him, and he went along with it, showing me the same amount of passion in the kiss. He picked me up and threw the cleaning equipment to the ground, and pressed me against the wall. Not wasting any time he unzipped his pants and pressed even closer. He ran his hands under my skirt, and I felt him smirk underneath my lips when he realised I wasn't wearing any panties. Easy access…

He was hard already and surged into me roughly. I couldn't help but yell, not caring if any one heard us. He pounded into me hard and fast, over and over. I reached up to hold onto a pole above my head to keep myself stable as I met his thrusts.

"Oh… my… God!" I panted over and over disjointedly as I struggled to retain coherency.

"Cum, Bella. Cum with me…"

"I'm nearly there. I'm nearly there"

We both exhaled together, him thrusting a few final times within me as we both fell from our high. The bell went overhead signalling the start of lunchtime.

We could hear a stampede of students scuffling their feet on the other side of the door.

I hopped down from his waist and bent to help him pull up his pants that he seemed to be having trouble with as he hopped over the closet trying to pull them up. I gripped them and pulled up quickly but all I succeeded in doing was pulling him down on top of me as we tripped over one of the buckets on the floor. He landed on my chest and we looked at each other, both bursting out in laughter.

"Please forgive me, Bella."

"Never," I teased. We bantered back and forth for a while, stealing kisses.

The bell signalling the end of lunch surprised both of us. I quickly ran out, shutting the door in his face, to his shock. I laughed as I sprinted back towards the cafeteria, hearing him opening the door again. I turned around quickly and saw him smirking at me.

Everybody was still sitting in their seats, procrastinating before they finally left to get to class. I plonked myself down beside Rose, and stole a few of the remaining chips in front of her, practically shoving them down my throat. They all turned towards me with eyebrows raised, not sure if they should laugh, or be scared of me.

"It was nice seeing all of you…" and I moved to stand up.

"Bella," Rose said reprovingly. "Where exactly have you been?"

"Studying…"

"Must have been one hell of a study period…" Alice picked up a strand of my hair, "You look like a mess."

"You know how I don't do so well at Calculus. Well I'm off…"

* * *

Class had already started when I sauntered into Biology. Mr. Banner's eyes narrowed as he watched me, but he didn't say anything, not wanting to stop the progress of his lecture. I sat down and pulled out my notebooks. I looked at Edward, but no longer how long I stared, he wouldn't return my look.

I huffed and grabbed his left hand, which was resting on his lap. I began to write over it in my pen, drawing sarcastic faces, and writing song lyrics. He ignored me as if it was not his arm that I was drawing on at all. _Long road to ruin… _As I wrote this particular lyric his whole body tensed, and for a few moments neither of us breathed- I realized what he must have thought- that I would tell the authorities and I would ruin him. But I would never do anything like that. Finally he breathed and I could just see the slight difference in the corner of his lips- the slightest trace of a smile.

Mr Banner lectured Edward then, talking to him about what he had learnt from the lecture, and told him next week that he would begin his lectures. I stayed silent to watch their exchange, watching him as he talked. I saw Mr Banners eyebrows raise when he caught sight of Edwards left arm, covered in blue graffiti. His eyes raised then to meet mine quizzically when he realized that I was sucking on a blue pen, rolling it around my tongue in boredom. He didn't say anything though and walked off. Edward sighed loudly as he turned his back, and finally turned to face me again.

"That's why, Bella. People will notice if there is something going on." I didn't know how to reply. I was sorry- but only because it would hurt him if we were caught. But it still didn't want to make me stop. And it didn't look like Edward did either. He rubbed his face and bent back towards me whispering, "let's talk about it after school, yeah? Meet me at my car."

* * *

I went to the bathroom after school- waiting until the majority of the students would have left the car park. I could hear the cleaners working their way down the halls and figured I had waited long enough.

There were only a few cars parked randomly when I got there. I looked around, trying to remember what kind of car he drove. I racked my brain to remember anything about it from Saturday- all I could remember was that it was cold. And I was pretty sure it was silver. I glanced around, stumped. Hoping that he would magnificently appear in limousine where a chauffer would open the door for me. That didn't happen, but the next best thing did. A silver car hurtled around the corner and screeched to a halt in front of me. The window wound down, "Get in, Bella."

**AN:Sorry that it's taken so long!! But I've had auditions for a musical and then when i tried to put it up- my internet stopped working so i had to hi-jack another computer! I know that it's not long but i am going to start writing the next chapter right now so i will have it up by tomorrow- promise! I put this up to tide you over until then...  
**

**Did you like it? Hate it? Just wanna chat- then review...please?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: As soon as i have the rights... I'll let you know!**

Chapter 8

We drove to a small park in silence. I turned in my seat to face him as he pressed his face against the steering wheel, taking in a few deep breaths. When he finally turned around he placed his palm against my cheek, looking into my eyes. He had touched me before many times, but it was this moment that I felt the most intimate with him. His soft eyes just looked at me, and they didn't look away. I found it hard to stare back at first- I found it slightly uncomfortable. He grabbed hold of my other cheek and forced me to look at him. There was no accusation; there was no anger- just genuine interest.

His lips touched mine softly. But too briefly. He pulled away again and hopped out of the car to open my door for me, "Let's go for a walk."

For the first time in my life, I walked hand in hand with someone. We strolled around the park. Its large trees and bushes were large and offered a great amount of cover. If we heard anyone approaching we would simply duck into the nearest bush until they had passed.

Neither of us had spoken for about half an hour. I wondered if he had forgotten I was there, or if he had suddenly turned mute.

Eventually, he started steering us towards the empty playground with a set of swings. We both sat down and swung with our legs kicking the sand beneath us, barely moving at all.

"I don't really know what you expect from me."

I looked over at him. He had stopped swinging and had turned to me with a serious expression on his face. "Honestly?" He nodded, "I don't know what I expect."

He grimaced. "I-"

"No wait. Just listen for the moment," I thought quickly, not really knowing what it was that I wanted to say at all. "I might seem like I don't care about… stuff. But I'm not that heartless. I don't want you to get fired."

He breathed a sigh of relief, hearing my sincere words. "Do you know what it is that you do want?"

I shrugged, "no." He was silent again. "It's all good and well to criticize me. What about you, huh? Do you know what _you_ want?"

He met my eyes, "You." I wasn't expecting _that_. He continued on, "I do want you. But realistically I can't have you so it's a pretty moot point."

"Why can't you have me?"

"Because I had a life. I _have_ a life," he corrected. "And I can't throw it all away for you… there's too much at stake."

"I don't see why you have to throw away your life for me. It could be a secret. We should at least give it a try… and face it, we'd only have to hide until the end of the semester at the most. After that I graduate. I doubt we'd last that long… but still."

"Bella, we shouldn't have to hide."

"Well, it's you that's saying we have to!"

"But I don't even know you. Face it, as much as we like… doing whatever it is were doing, I still don't know anything about you. I could be risking everything, my life… my _future_ for a stranger!"

"So what do you want from me? An autobiography?"

"No. I just want to talk to you for a few minutes without you being your usual sarcastic and tempting self."

"I can't even work out if that's a compliment or an insult."

"I don't know what it is either."

"We are just going around in circles here, Edward."

"I know. But it's just so damn hard with you."

"Hard, huh?"

He smiled slightly, a sad look upon his face. "Why are you like the way you are?"

"Excuse me?"

He groaned. "I didn't mean it like that. Okay- I like you, Bella. I want to give this a try, because like it or not, I can't seem to stop thinking about you. Do you want to give this a try or are you just playing with me?"

I had to think about it. "So you want to do the whole _dating_," it came out of my mouth like a bad word, "thing."

"Is there something wrong with that?"

"Well… it's just… unexpected. I've never done that whole… thing."

"But?..." His expression was incredulous, and extremely confused.

"Yes, I've done the whole sex and one night stand thing- I've just never been in a relationship before." I could see all the pieces clicking together in his brain.

"Oh." He looked so confused. He just didn't know what to do with it.

"I could give it a go… if you want?" My own words shocked me.

He walked over to me, standing between my legs. "I do want." His lips pressed against mine softly for a few moments.

His right arm wrapped around my waist, holding me to him as we started walking again. This time, the night was filled with our voices as we talked about how we would keep it a secret, creating ridiculous scenarios that could happen if we were found out- with townspeople charging at Edward with pitchforks, witch trial styled executions…

He dropped me off down the street from my home after a quick kiss, and I walked the rest of the way. I looked at my phone and saw that it was already after midnight. It was a lot later than I thought… how long had we been talking?

I opened the door quietly. Rose was sitting in the lounge room waiting, and turned around when she heard me approach.

"I don't think I want to know where you've been. I covered for you this time… next time can you at least wait until it's the weekend or when Charlie is away so that I don't have to cover for you." She stalked off, not even bothering to wait for a reply. I felt slightly guilty. But the one time I hadn't been out for a one-night stand or something…

Although, I guess it was a fair assumption.

* * *

I followed Emmett through the cafeteria. He sat down beside Rose, so I sat on her other side. She hadn't talked to me at all this morning. "Rose…" No reply. "Rosie…" She turned her back to me and cuddled into Emmett's side.

Emmett looked at me over her head mouthing, "What happened?"

I shook my head to say don't worry. I chewed loudly in her ear. She swung her arm at me, which I very subtly dodged. "Alright Rose… drop it already."

She turned back around to face me, pulling away from Emmett. Childishly she huffs "No!"

The whole table laughs at her stupidity- even Rosalie smiled a little. "Say you love me…"She pouts. "Come on… I know you love me. How about we kiss and make-up?"

"Yeah! Do that…" Emmett said eagerly. "Go on…"

She slapped him without even looking at him- the sound echoing around the room. "I'm sorry Rose. Forgive me?" I puffed out my bottom lip, hoping for an adorable look.

She laughed. "I was never really that angry. Well I was, but I already got my vengeance."

I panicked. "What did you tell Charlie, Rose?"

Her smile grew wider. "He thinks your becoming a cheerleader. Go school spirit!"

I glared at her. "Thanks so much."

"No problem." She smirked. "Where were you anyway?"

"I was just… studying."

"No you weren't."

"Yes, I was."

"Can you stop sleeping around for a while, please Bells? I don't want Charlie to have to kick you out again, alright?" She seemed really sincere, and I assured her I would.

Jasper finally chimed in, "is that where you were all last night, Bells? With some guy?" He seemed really angry.

Alice interrupted. "Well what time did you get home? Probably wasn't as late as-" She cut herself off. She looked at me closely. She realised. _She knew_. So much for keeping it all a secret. Edward is going to kill me. I looked away from her, not able to meet her eyes.

"As late as who, Ali?"

I finally looked at Alice and bit my lip. She winked before inclining her head towards me slightly, then turned to answer Jasper's question, "as late as my parents."

I exhaled as the conversation turned to lighter topics. Our eyes kept meeting over the table. When everyone else was distracted I mouthed to her "thankyou."

She mouthed back, "You _will_ tell me _everything_."

* * *

**AN: tell me what you thought! And i have nearly finished the next chappie- so i will be updating soon! Review... but only if you want to ;)**

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: How many times do i have to tell you!! Stephenie's got it!**

Chapter 9

When I finally got to Biology, and the class was side tracked by Mr. Banners lecture, I pulled out my notebook and wrote a note to Edward.

_I think Alice knows about us._

I pushed it over towards him, he looked at me quizzically, before reading it. His hands tensed.

_How?_

_My siblings were arguing with me at lunch because I got home so late. Alice must have put two and two together. We were both gone. But I don't think she'll tell anyone. I think we're going to have to talk to her though._

He moaned, rubbing his face. I rubbed his thigh. He stopped and looked over at me, and smiled.

………………………………………

I waited until after eight to say I was going to bed. "Well… I'm beat. I think I'll go to bed, night Charlie."

"Are you okay, Bells? It's like eight."

"Yeah I'm great. Well night all!" Both Jasper and Rose raised their eyebrows. What more could they want? I'd made an appearance and everything… I just smiled back at them.

I got dressed quickly, and packed a different pair of shoes in my bag- heels weren't the recommended shoes for climbing walls. I climbed out the window, and walked to Edwards, not wanting to risk Charlie noticing me taking off with his cruiser, or in Rose's car. I'd never hear the end of it.

I walked through his garden, analysing his house- trying to work out which room was his. I waited for about three minutes, wondering how I'd get up there. Finally, I saw a dark silhouette floating across a window upstairs. It looked like a guy. Might as well give it a go… if not, I'll just go stalk his father.

I balanced myself on top of the wall lining the rose garden, and jumped onto the roof of their garage. I stepped onto the trellis that ran along the length of the house, and it swayed underneath my weight. I placed a bit more weight on it, and it held so I started climbing. It was a bit of a stretch reaching the window sill from the trellis but I eventually managed to drag myself up, hanging tightly to the wall.

I looked through the window and I could see through a gap in the curtains, that it was indeed Edward's room. His skin was still glistening from the shower he obviously just had. He had just finished pulling up his pants, and was walking around shirtless. He sat down at his piano and began to play when I tapped on his window lightly three times.

He jumped around, startled. I waved and he laughed when he realized who it was. His mouth suddenly dropped then and he ran over to the window. He wrenched it open "Bella! Get in, get in…" he grabbed hold of my arm tightly and pulled me through. "God, I thought you were going to fall!"

"I'm a little more stable than that, Edward."

He smiled. "What are you doing here?"

I wrapped my arms around his neck, "so you're not glad to see me? Ouch… that hurts, Eddie."

Ignoring my question, he brought his lips to mine then and kissed me sweetly. I weaved one of my hands through his hair, and let my other hand trail down his chest, still dripping with water droplets. He laughed when I pulled away, wiping my now wet hands on him. He shook his saturated hair like a dog, and drenched me with cold water. His hands cupped my ass then and I squealed in surprise. He walked me backwards into a bedpost and kissed me again. His teeth nipped at my lower lip and I moaned loudly, unable to stop myself. His mouth moved to my jaw then and kissed along that line slowly, moving lower and lower.

The door opened suddenly and Alice bounced in the room. "Ed- Oh God! Sorry…" She retreated back the way she came with a horrified look on her face. Edward rested his forehead against mine for a few moments, as we both tried control our laughter at Alice's comic behaviour.

"Alice!" he called.

She poked her head back in the room, her eyes pressed shut tightly. "Yeees...?"

"Come in Alice." Her eyes opened abruptly at the sound of my voice and she smiled.

"Okay." She chirped. She closed the door and walked happily through the room smiling all the way, sitting in the center of Edward's bed. "So… tell me everything!" She crossed her legs and leaned forward eagerly.

"Alice…" Edward said warningly. "We have to be able to trust you with this, okay?" Her eyes opened wide like a child's. She leant forward a little more. Was she always this eccentric?

"Of course you can trust me." She added when he didn't continue.

"You can't tell anyone about us. _Ever_. I could get fired if anyone finds out. Do you understand?"

"I'm not a two-year old, Edward. I get the concept."

He rolled his eyes. She waited again. "That's all, Alice."

"No, that's not all. Give me details. How? When? Are you sure? Are you dating? Friends with benefits? Are you just screwing? Are you in love? Oh, I bet you're in love. Aaaw…"

"Yes, we're dating Alice. But like I said already. No one can find out. It was only by accident you find out."

"So…what? You're just going to keep it a secret forever?"

"No. We just have to wait until I graduate."

"Oh. Okay…"

"You can leave now, Ali." She didn't move. "Ali, that was not a very subtle hint. You can leave now- and you're not going to tell anyone, not even Jasper, or our parents okay?"

She huffed, "fine," and stalked out of the room.

Edward then made a show of locking the door behind her. He sauntered back over to where I was standing. "I think that we're alone."

"Are you sure, Mr Cullen?" He laughed lightly at the use of his name.

"I'm very sure…"

I pushed him over onto the bed and climbed over him. "Sir, I need some instruction on my biology practical."

He laughed a little, "shut up, Miss Swan." He rolled us back over and kissed down my throat. "You're doing just fine."

His teeth bit into the skin in the crook of my neck. I moaned, loving the feeling. One of my legs was between his, and so, using my knee, I rubbed my leg against him, instantly feeling his reaction. He breathed my name quietly in my ear, and I felt a jolt in my lower abdomen.

I pulled his pants down with my legs, leaving him naked. His mouth was working slowly over my body, unclothing me as he went. He pressed his lips against every inch of my skin, exploring my body completely. When he reached my abdomen I arched my back up towards him, eager and waiting. I felt his mouth twitch against my skin, but he continued on, kissing down my legs, and taking off the last of my clothes. I wrapped my legs around him slowly as he entered me. I let the tips of my toes rub against the back of his leg.

He thrusted slowly and deeply into me. His two arms lifted us off the bed then, and I wrapped my arms and legs around him tightly. Eventually he lowered us back to the bed, so he could thrust harder. Our hips met in his slow rhythm with every thrust. His lips met with mine occasionally, quickly so that he could pull away to look into my eyes again.

At one stage I closed my eyes, and I could feel him all over me, hear his sweet breaths. His fingers trailed along my cheek, "open your eyes, Bella. I need to look at you."

I did and got lost in his green ones again. I didn't even want to blink. It was hypnotising.

I could feel the tension building up within me, and my breathing increased. My insides tightened around him, and he pushed even deeper. He thrusted and I fell over the edge, moaning loudly, not caring who heard me. But Edward wasn't finished yet. He kept going, sending me over another two times before he finally exploded within me.

He kissed me deeply then and I wrapped myself around him, pulling myself even closer. I rolled us over to gain some power.

His hand cupped my chin, forcing me to look into his eyes. "you're so beautiful."

I kissed him chastely, once, twice.

"So are you…"

…………………………………

I wake up the next morning on top of him, using his chest as a pillow. He was breathing in and out, in and out. I looked at the clock- six am. I groan, and get myself dressed. He doesn't wake as I leave, so I leave him there.

I can't be bothered climbing out his window so I chance it by going through the house. I can hear the shower running down the hall, but I couldn't make out any other noises so I figured it was safe. I still got lost, but I didn't come across anybody this morning, and breathed a sigh of relief at managing to exit the house without a confrontation.

I practically run home, hoping that Charlie hadn't noticed my absence. I listen in at the front door, and can hear Charlie rattling around in the kitchen already. I cuss and move over to the side of the house, and climb up to my window. I pull myself in and congratulate myself for not falling.

I shower and take myself downstairs, "You feeling okay, Bells? You look beat."

I look at my reflection in the toaster, the bags under my eyes are huge- hmm… I wonder why I didn't get much sleep?

"I'm great Charlie, just great."

Jasper walks past me to grab a bowl and whispers, "was he great too, Bells?"

I smirk and punch him. He knows nothing…

_But yes, yes he was great._

* * *

**AN: So, will Alice tell anyone? and will anyone else find out? Tell me what you think will happen! Did you like how it's worked out so far... and most importantly, are you wearing socks? i like socks. Keeps my feet all nice and snuggly. Anyway, back to the point!  
**

**Thanks so much to everyone who has reviewed, alerted and favourited (i love making up words!) this story... makes me smile! So thanks... And I'm hoping it won't take me too long to get the next chappie up...  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: not mine. le sigh...**

Chapter 10

As I sit down at the cafeteria table across from Alice she winked at me. Yes… very subtle. I bang my head on the table and leave it there, closing my eyes, trying to let sleep close around me.

It doesn't.

My arm is picked up high above my body. The hand lets go of my wrist, and my arm goes plummeting back to the table with a loud bang. "Ouch!"

"Ha ha… sorry Bells." I glare at Emmett. "Have you heard of a thing called sleep?"

Rose interrupts, "No, but she has heard of sleeping _with_ people." Ouch… Alice caught my eye, and raised her eyebrow. She stayed silent though, unlike Rose. "So, who was the guy this time, Bells? I thought you said you would wait until Charlie was gone for the weekend. And going to bed at eight? That's barely even plausible."

"Meh, Charlie didn't say anything this morning. It's all good…"

She didn't look like it was all good though… but there wasn't much I could do at the moment.

* * *

Edward came in later to Biology than me. He smiled at me, then quickly went and talked to a few of the guys before he seated himself beside me.

Mr Banner hadn't arrived yet so everyone just wandered around the room talking aimlessly. Edward and I exchanged pleasantries but left it that- we were starting to understand the art of stealth. Possibly.

Mike sauntered over then and banged his hand against Edwards. Edward smiled back at him politely and then looked down, going over his notes. Well, what looked like going over his notes, but really he was looking at his hand. His hand that was now massaging my bare leg under the table. Mike then sat down on my desk, facing me, "hey, Bella!"

I stayed silent. But eventually I smiled lightly back at him. He looked a little lost for words, like he was trying to work himself up for something. I waited, looking around the room. He was still silent. I bit my lip, growing bored.

"So… I thought that I would ask again, since you did seem pretty eager last time." _Last time?_ "And since you're not seeing anyone, let's go out. Tonight."

Edwards hand withdrew from my leg, and went to cover his mouth. But it was too late, I already saw the edges of his lips, curled into a smile. "Mike…" I said reprovingly. "I…" Edward's cheeks lifted even further. He was having fun at my expense. Laughing because I had to let Mike down. Hmm… let's see how he likes this. "You know what, Mike? Sure. Pick me up at seven?"

Mikes face lit up like a little kid on Christmas morning. "Great-" I waved goodbye when he looked like he wanted to continue the conversation. Thankfully he got the hint and I turned to look at Edward. Edward was glaring at Mike, and for the first time, I was a little scared of him.

When Mike finally got to his seat, Edward turned to face me. "What the hell was that about, Bella?"

"What was what?"

"I thought we came to an agreement, Bella."

"We did. And I'm breaking it." He looked really hurt. And then I realised what I had actually said. "For tonight," I continued. "This is just payback for laughing." He didn't look too happy though. "Is Eddie jealous?"

"Yes, _Eddie,_" he sneered the name, "is jealous."

"Of what exactly?"

"You're mine Bella." His hands returned to my leg, and slowly climbed higher. My eyes darted around the room, checking that no one was watching. No one was so I returned my gaze to his. His warm hands were climbing higher and higher until I could feel them against my panties. I gasped and my skin started to heat up all over.

"I'm yours."

His smile returned. Mr Banner came back into the room then and began handing out notes to the class. His hands stayed there, and for what felt like the first time in years, I blushed. I wiggled a little against him, and he massaged even harder against me through the material.

I placed my hand over my mouth, stifling my moans, hoping that no one would hear, or see.

This continued for the next half an hour, Edwards' fingers teasing me, pulling at the material and pulling away, coming back for more a few minutes later. I was in absolute turmoil the entire time, not being able to reciprocate or to show my feelings. Edward could not contain his smile at all- and continued to look forward towards the teacher- acting innocent. And I wasn't even able to push him away to keep my dignity, if I made any sort of sudden movement, someone would be bound to turn around and notice.

_So much for the art of stealth. _

Mr Banner approached us towards the end of the lesson, talking to Edward about something, but I couldn't follow. Even though Edward had removed his hand in case, I was still too preoccupied at the thought of his fingers on me, making my skin tingle.

When the teacher finally walked away, Edward leaned his head on his hand, wriggling his fingers against his chin to tease me. I scowled back. "Are we even?"

"Not even close."

* * *

I was still stuck going on the date though. The sad thing though was that this would be my first official date. And it was with Mike? Oh well...He turned up overly-dressed and overly eager. It was a bit sad for an eighteen year old really. But I suppose he wasn't all that bad.

He took me to some local restaurant. He babbled on about something. I didn't try to follow along. I just nodded, forgetting to smile. I looked around as he talked- old people, old people, Jasper and Alice? They were both watching me from the other side of the room. Jasper was mouthing "Mike Newton- that's the best you can do?" Alice was looking very confused, and quite upset at the same time. I'd probably have to explain to her later. I waved them away, and returned to looking at Mike, who hadn't noticed my preoccupation in his stressed state.

I looked at him closely now, his cheeks were burning red, and I could see a small layer of perspiration over his forehead and his neck.

I kicked my heel of my foot and raised my leg onto his lap. I flexed my toes against him and he jumped, "gah!"

"What is it, Mike? Relax a little… it's only me."

"Right…" he replied shakily. "Only you."

He started back in on talking about something again, I think it was school. I grew bored and withdrew my foot, and put my heel back on. Mike looked a little disappointed, but he was trying not to show it.

After the rushed dinner I walked outside, and hopped in the car quickly. He hopped into the driver's seat and turned to face me, "So… where to?"

"Take me home, Mike." He pouted his lips and I suppressed a giggle.

He pulled up and leaned towards me. I didn't really register in my head what he wanted. And then he kissed me. It was only quick, and it was only light. It was a peck, but somehow I had his drool rolling down my chin! How the hell does that even happen?

I pulled away, tapped him on his cheek three times, "Good work there, Mike!" and hopped out of the car, barricading the front door of the house behind me.

I walked inside and said goodnight to everyone. Rose looked appeased that I was home at a decent hour. When I got to my bedroom I looked out my window, checking that Mike was gone. I then proceeded to climb back out, and walked over to Edwards.

Their garage was open wide, and I could see him inside, working on the engine of his car. I crept around the side of the car, and he still didn't see me- he was concentrating too much on his car, muttering under his breath a little.

I stood behind him as he bent over and cupped his ass. He jumped forward, grabbing hold of the top of the hood, before turning around and glaring at whoever had done it. "Hi there…"

He slammed down the hood of his car. His hands, still dirty from the engine, grabbed my waist and lifted me onto the hood. "Bella…" His lips sought mine roughly, his body pushing me over onto my back. His tongue ran over my bottom lip, which opened under the pressure. Our tongues fought for dominance inside my mouth, and I wrapped my legs around him, pulling him closer. "I think it's time to get even."

* * *

**AN: I LOVE YOU GUYS!! like a lot. i got so many reviews, and a million alerts and stuff for that last chappie. i opened my email and i was just like huh?... jaw drops! so thank you... you are all amazing, and i love you.**

**Alright, i finally got this chappie up! Tell me what you think. And the drooling Mike thing actually happened to me a few years back, absolutely horrifying and i couldn't help but to include it. hehe... Review, and I'd love to hear some of your gross stories, just to make me feel better.**

**I got this out tonight because i just found out today that i have just been cast as Alice in Alice in Wonderland:the Musical. YAYY! XD So, i figured i should celebrate, and ta-da! You got said chapter... alrite, well i hope you like. And i hope to hear from you... I'll definitely get a chapter out over the weekend, and I might even get two out if your lucky... ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: If it was mine- I'd be spending all my millions of dollars. But I'm here. You work it out...**

Chapter 11

His body pushed mine further onto the cold metal of his car- the contrast of the cool metal making me shiver where it touched my bare skin. His hands, still dirty from engine were rubbing over my body, leaving marks as they went, visible traces over my body. But somehow I didn't seem to care about the grease that was being smothered over my skin and my hair.

"You scared me," he moaned quietly between nibbles on my neck.

"Boo," I mumbled incoherently back. His hands had worked they way under my shirt, and were rubbing against my breasts. He eventually took the shirt off from the inside, twisting it up over my head in one swift movement, putting his lips against my skin quickly, sucking and kissing their way over my mounds. I squealed in pleasure. I could feel his growing excitement against my abdomen, and wrapped my legs closer, pulling him closer and closer.

"Never do that again, Bella. You're mine."

"I'm yours…" I nodded, "I'm yours."

His hands swiftly undid the clasp on my bra in record time. I was only in my heels standing before him when we both realized he was still fully dressed. His mouth was covering mine at this stage so I teared at his belt blindly and tugged as hard as I could, the belt snapping and flinging across the garage, toppling something over in the process, emitting a large clang as it reverberated across the room. I tried not to giggle as I felt him try to take a quick survey of the damage to his precious garage. He smiled when he turned back though, it had only been some car cleaning equipment. He returned to me with more excitement now.

As he thrusted into me our bodies would slide across the slick surface of the hood of car, emitting loud squeaks. If anything, this just spurred us on, making us move faster and faster together, despite the hilariousness of the situation. The music was still pumping from his car stereo and with the force from our movement, the car was literally shaking beneath us. My body was in all sort of confusion- my back was positively freezing from the cold metal, while Edward's body heat, and the strong friction between us was making me perspire.

He collapsed on me when we were both spent, kissing my shoulder sweetly. He licked his lips and trailed his tongue over my shoulder, and moved his tongue in tiny swirls over my skin. He suddenly stretched up, arching his neck, looking at our surroundings. I looked around me but didn't see anything. And then I realized. He was checking to make sure we hadn't damaged his car in some tragic way during our vigorous "exercise."

He ran his smooth hands over the paintwork, and after a short period of nodding to himself, he turned back to me smiling and kissed me lightly. "Oh no… did we defile your car, Eddie?"

He smirked. 'Ha ha… "He replied sarcastically."This car is my baby!" and he kissed it.

"Did you seriously just kiss _your car_ when there is a naked chick lying across it?"

It clicked in his brain and his cheeks turned a startling shade of red.

We could hear the sound of an engine approaching the garage now and his eyes widened in horror. 'Shit. Bells, that's my parents coming home…"

"Say no more," and I quickly hopped into the backseat of the Volvo. Just in time for the headlights of the car to swing around and light up the garage. I looked down and realized I was still naked. I pulled my head up, peering out of the window where Edward was stuffing his pants on. He lifted the hood to look like he was working on his car and glanced around, unsure of what other evidence had to be concealed. I waved at him, and his eyes nearly bugged out of his head. He looked down at himself and back at me again. He then glanced around looking for all the evidence of our clothes. He gathered it all into a pile and threw it under the car because by this time, we could already hear the sounds of the engine cutting off, and two car doors slamming.

I ducked down and could hear a few sets of footsteps. I could hear the conversation between Edward and his parents ensue, but I couldn't quite make out all the details. I chanced it to look out the window quickly and saw, in the centre of my view, was the toppled equipment, and the belt suspended from a metal poll adjacent from the roof. I gulped, and then not able to contain my humor- giggled. I clamped my hand over my mouth in shock. I don't think they noticed though because after a few more moments, I could hear their footsteps retreating, and Edward came around and opened the door.

He looked down at me and sighed, "You really don't approve of subtlety, do you?"

"And what makes you say that?'

"Oh, just maybe you laughing loudly whilst hiding in the backseat of your boyfriends car."

I pulled myself out of where I was wedged between the front and back seats on the floor and let my arms encircle his bare torso. "And what? You think the belt suspended from the garage roof is subtle?" I kissed him lightly. "I love your definition."

* * *

He dropped me off a block away from home, and as I quietly let myself in, hoping Rose would be asleep by now, I was shocked to hear loud music coming from the lounge room. Unable to curb my curiosity, I peeked my head in through the door and saw Rose cuddled up with Emmett on the couch as they laughed together. I heard a bang and turned my head sharply, and could just decipher Jasper chasing Alice up the stairs in a quick flash. Guess that means Charlie is away with his wife again this weekend…

I looked back in at the lounge room again and Emmett waved at me broadly yelling, "Bella!"

I grimaced and entered the room. Both Rose and Emmett burst into laughter when they saw me. I looked down at myself and cursed quietly. I had black grease marks all the way over my body, smeared across skin and clothes alike. Handprints.

"I'm learning how to uh… build cars."

"Sure you are, Bells." And both burst into laughter again. "So lucky Charlie's gone…" Rose said breathlessly, too amused by my appearance to talk logically.

* * *

I sit in the passenger seat on Saturday night as Rose drives Jasper and I to pick up Alice and Emmett at their homes. The car gets more crowded and boisterous as we go, and we all roll out of the car in fits of laughter when we finally reach the club.

We sit down at a booth and I cast my eyes over the room, just like I did last week. I don't see anyone I know…

I glance back at out booth and start to feel a little jealous as the two couples get distracted. I finally get a boyfriend, and I can't tell anyone. I huff.

I take a shot and glance about the room again. I signal to the bartender to bring us another round and he raises his hand in acknowledgment. I let my eyes wander further down the length of the bar and see none other than Edward watching me from a stool. I smile and then remember myself. I turn back to my table quickly, checking that they haven't noticed. Emmett and Rose haven't surfaced; Jasper is playing with Alice's arm and hasn't noticed me. But Alice has, and she winks at me. She leans closer, "I told him you were going to be here." She smiles at me sweetly, and turns back to Jasper.

I chance it and turn back towards Edward. He's still watching me. He raises his glass to me, winks, and skulls it.

* * *

**AN: Ello! I am so sorry... i had fully intended on updating twice a week ago... but i have an excuse. My computer went to computer heaven last week. So I haven't been able to post a new chappie, or even write one properly. So soorry! I'm currently on my bro's computer, which i can only use when he's sleeping or at work. So i have stayed up very late to get this up for you... I am on two weeks of holidays now so i should be able to update a lot more (especially when i can get a new computer...) And sorry it's short... promise the next will be longer!! Will you forgive me? does really cute sad face that makes you go aaaawww...  
**

**And thanks so much for all the reviews and the alerts and everything!! Love you guys a lot... and thanks for all the stories you gave me last chappie! They were absolutely hilarious- i read them at school and my teacher thinks im a freak now but it was so worth it! Keep em coming? plz...? **


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: As soon as it's mine, I'll buy you all something pretty. Until then... you get nothing!**

Chapter 12

The lights flash brightly, blinding me. My head is spinning.

I put my empty glass back down and look around at the others. Everyone was just slamming their drinks down. "Who's turn next?"

Rose picked up a card from the middle of the table. She turned it over. A four. "Alright I nominate three to Bella over there, and the fourth to… Alice." Alice eagerly leapt forward and had a shot of her drink. I picked a new bottle up and brought it to my lips. I took two shots and my stomach rumbled. I was going to have such a bad hangover tomorrow… I took the third anyway, staring daggers at Rose while I did so.

I looked over my shoulder and searched for Edward. He hadn't moved from the same spot. He had spent the night watching, but he never came over. He had a serious look on his face.

'Yeah, fountain!" Emmett cheered, making me turn around again. He had picked up his drink already sculling. Alice leapt into motion straight away. Jasper watched Alice's lips carefully before finally raising his to his own, I brought my drink to mine, and whilst continuing to skull, checked to my left to make sure Rose had started hers. Emmett kept going, refusing to quit, and to see if he could make any of us crumble. But eventually he stopped and Alice stopped immediately choking on her drink in a fit of laughter. Jasper held on though, teasing me. I kicked my legs out in frustration. I would not loose.

He eventually put it down though and I quickly slammed my down, noticing that I only had maybe a mouthful or two left.

"Can I trade for someone's bathroom pass, please?" I begged. They laughed but Jasper took pity on me, passing his card to me, taking one of my full drinks to replace his depleted resources. I kissed his cheek lightly and stumbled off searching for the bathroom. I pushed my way through large crowds of people. My head spun and I nearly fell over, but managed to hold myself up against a wall. After a few moments I followed the wall around the club, and eventually came to the bathroom.

I stumbled in and glanced around for a cubicle. There were plenty of urinals but only two cubicles at the end. A man at the urinal turned around and looked at me in surprise as I passed. I waved and continued on.

When I exited, searching for a sink Edward was there, waiting for me. He caught me around the waist and brought me to the sink where I washed my hands. I made a movement to step back into the club but he brought me back again and put his own hands under the water and wet my face with it. I shivered when the cold water hit my face and groaned. He kissed my forehead sweetly. "You should really go sleep this off, Bella."

"Nah," I waved my hand at his face. "I'm just going to go finish off the game with the others. We can have our little game later, yeah?" He didn't look to happy but I pushed off of him and re-entered the club. They had continued to play in my absence and were down to the last card. They were all looking at me. "It's my turn, isn't it?"

They smirked at me. I turned it over anyway, knowing what I would have to do, regardless of the card number. I sat down and picked up the bucket that stood in the center of the table. It was full of the alcohol that we had sent the entire game pouring in to. There was a mixture of vodka, bourbon, Malibu, cruisers, tequila and probably a few other random ingredients I hadn't not noticed. I grimaced and brought it to my lips. I had a sip and nearly hurled. It was strong and all I could taste was the Malibu. It burned my throat on the way down. The others all started cheering and chanting 'Skull, skull, skull, skull…"

* * *

I danced in the middle of the floor, flanked by the other girls, while Emmett and Jasper laughed together beside us. When they started to dance in their couples, arms wrapped sweetly around one another, I jumped on Emmett's back ungracefully and wrapped my legs around him. Both Emmett and Rose started to laugh. I just hung there, feeling very comfortable.

I dropped down abruptly when my arms started to hurt. I fell straight to the ground, landing on my ass. I rolled around the club floor in laughter at their feet. A set of hands picked me up and let go from behind me. I swayed on the spot.

I eventually turned around and found Edward with his arm leaning on Alice as he whispered in her ear. She was nodding and smiling. Jasper leant forward then and grabbed me, lifting me onto his shoulder. He then walked out of the club, the rest of them following behind. I pinched Jasper's ass and he screamed in shock. I giggled- still upside down, and feeling all the blood rushing to my head.

I was put down to rest against a car door- I didn't notice who's.

They were all talking and laughing about something. I couldn't quite make out what they were saying for the most part and closed my eyes, not caring. When I opened them I could make out Rose and Emmett in the distance. He was grabbing her ass and she was squealing, chasing after him as he ran. Jasper was busy kissing Alice's neck, and Alice was walking backwards winking, "Just drop her off home please, I'm a bit busy at the moment," and winked at Edward. They then hopped into a taxi where Jasper pressed her up against the window in a moment of passion. The taxi driver sighed but pulled out. Edward turned and opened the door for me, sliding me into a seat.

"This isn't very subtle, Mr. Cullen." I murmured almost unintelligibly.

"And when have you ever been that worried about subtlety, Miss Swan?"

"Touché."

I watched him as he drove. It was too dark to see him perfectly, it was only through the headlights of the oncoming cars that I could see him properly as he lit up in the harsh light. His dark silhouette was watching the road very closely. I looked down at his chest and noticed that his shirt was half undone. I leant over and undid the other half. He looked down at it, then at me and reluctantly smiled.

I ventured a little lower and undid the zip on his trousers. His muscles tensed. Either in anger, or in excitement, I couldn't tell. It was too dark.

I ran my hands inside and felt his hot, rock hard skin. " Aaw… Eddie. Look at that. Going commando for easy access. That's real sweet." I licked from his chin to his ear lobe and sucked on it. He moaned as my teeth grazed over his lobe.

I let my hands re-enter his pants. My fingers ran the length and I could feel him quiver beneath me. He moaned my name loudly in the quiet of the car. Slowly I bent over and wrapped my lips around the tip of him, flicking my tongue out to trail along him. His breathing hitched but the car did not slow down.

I took him further into my mouth and moaned, making him quiver even more inside of me. I started to bob my head up against him, filling my mouth of him even more until I could feel him hitting the back of my throat. One of Edward's hands reached down and wound itself in my hair. The pressure he placed on the back of my head encouraged me even more, speeding up, going faster and faster.

The tension I could feel in him was increasing tenfold until suddenly I felt him rumble beneath me and he exploded into my mouth with a loud, "Fuck!" escaping from his lips.

A few moments later he wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me into his chest as he drove, kissing my hair.

Eventually the car stopped and he came around to my side and helped to lift me out. I was having a hard time walking so he ended up flinging me over his shoulder before proceeding. I hung there limply not caring.

He laid me down on a bed and brought me a glass of water which I gulped down noisily. He took the empty glass away and lay down beside me. I was on my side and he curled himself up behind me, throwing one of his arms under my head to use as a very comfortable pillow, and the other worked its way under my shirt and held me closely to him.

* * *

I awoke the next morning to a loud ringing which was coming from Edward's bedside table. I looked up from my hard pillow, Edward's warm chest and leant towards the sounds of my mobile, but I couldn't quite reach it. Edward was only half awake and reflexively picked it up and moved his arm back about to pass it to me. But he stopped mid-way, his eyes widening as he awoke properly. He blinked and looked at the screen closer. "What's wrong?" I asked.

His face hardened and he passed the phone to me. I had a quick look at the screen and gulped. There was a picture of a naked boy on my phone.

_Jacob calling…_

* * *

**AN: So what do you think? Leave a review. So, what's going to happen with Jacob? And who wants to kill me for getting Jacob involved in the story?  
**

**Sorry, I didn't really know where I was going to go with this chapter so it took forever to write. But good news, I have just ordered my new laptop, it should be here by the end of next week. And it will be mine, ALL MINE!! That's good for you guys, more updates. But until then I'm sorry but I can't do much about my infrequent updates. But I'll try my best for tomorrow, if not, then the day after that**.

**And thanks to all the people who have reviewed, and alerted my story, etc. You have no idea how happy it makes me when I see all those emails... **


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Me no own. Me no speak anglaise. Oh no wait a second... yeah i do... **

Chapter 13

_Jacob calling…_

I looked away from the phone to see Edward's expression. His eyebrows were raised and his jaw was clenched. I didn't move. He sighed.

'Pick it up, Bella."

I nodded and accepted the call. "he-" I had a frog in my throat and coughed. I tried again, "hello?"

"Bells, baby. Where are you?"

"I'm going to take a wild guess and say that I'm a long way away from you."

"Well… are you coming home anytime soon?"

"And why would I do that?"

I felt Edward's muscles tense.

"I believe you promised me a few things." Edward's fingers pinched the bridge of his nose. He could hear Jacob's loud voice clearly over the phone. I cringed.

"Did I?" Edward didn't seem to like my response too much though. He made a movement to get off the bed. I grabbed his arm and tugged him back. He sighed but stayed still, looking at my face closely. "I'm not coming home for a long time, Jake."

I let my fingers run over his nipples, and followed the line of his muscles. He shivered.

Jacob cursed under his breath. I wasn't sure if he intended for me to hear it or not. "Ring me when you do, Bells." The phone was silent for a few moments then. I didn't really know what to say. _I'm sorry? Never come near me again? _As much as I liked Jacob, I didn't really feel the need to apologize, or to tell him to stay away either. I was just… indifferent.

Especially with the hangover I had.

I refocused… I could hear him breathing on the other line. I opened my mouth to speak when Jake beat me to it. "I miss you, Bells." He said softly. Then he hung up.

Well… that was awkward. But not as awkward as when I put my phone down and turned towards Edward. I didn't know what to say. He didn't know what to say. We stayed silent. Eventually I gave up and collapsed my head, letting it rest on his stomach.

We sat there in silence for at least two minutes before he finally said something. "So… do you have naked pictures of all your friends on your phone, or just the lucky ones?"

I smiled sheepishly. "Why?" I tried to distract him. "Are you feeling lucky?" I shook my phone at him, teasing.

I pulled at the elastic of his boxers, pulling them as far as they would and let them go, watching them as they snapped back into place against his skin. He growled and pulled my chin up and bit my bottom lip-pulling on it. I moaned a little too loudly for my liking.

When he finally let my lip go, I grabbed my phone quickly in one hand, pulled at his elastic again, shoved my phone down and hit capture. He was a little shocked and a few creases in his brow appeared as he tried to work out what to do. I quickly scrolled through the images and set it as my display wallpaper. I shoved it under his nose, "Looks pretty lucky to me."

I kissed his bulge over the top of the silky material. I then stood up, ruffled his hair and made my way over to the window sill. I winked at him and slid myself over the sill, and made my way home.

* * *

I was already down the street from home when I realized that I had taken a bag last night with my key in it. I had left it at Edward's. Oh well… gives me an excuse to go back later. But for the time being that meant that I had to grope around in the garden for the spare key. It was supposedly meant to be hidden in some alfoil under a pot plant. There were about ten pot plants all lined up beside the door for some strange reason and I worked my way along them, all of them- coming up empty. I growled.

Not caring for any sleep that they might want I banged heavily on the door. It was only a few seconds I had to wait before Emmett came and opened up the door. He threw his arm over my shoulder and led me into the kitchen. There were three heads all banged against the tables, with four hot coffee cups beside them. They were all groaning and mumbling, rubbing their heads. Emmett on the other hand was grinning like normal and was sitting there with a box of cold pizza in front of him- left over's from the other night.

He pushed the nearly empty box towards me, I pushed it back. He smiled and pushed his coffee mug towards me; I smirked and took a few quick sips.

Jasper seemed to resurface then. 'Where did you end up staying last night, Bella? We all thought you were coming home."

He sounded a little worried about me. It was nice actually. "Sorry Jasper," and I really was sorry for once. Just as I was about to continue Alice cut me off, her head still flat against the table.

"Oh leave her alone, she was with Edw-" her eyes quickly flashed up to mine, wincing slightly.

Rosalie perked up then. "Did you sleep with Edward, Bella? Well… again?"

I defended myself quickly. "No, no. That's frowned upon or something. Edward just didn't know where to take me… and I wasn't really in a state that could provide directions. I slept in your bed, Ali."

She nodded her head excitedly. 'Oh, great! Great! "

"Oh, okay." Rosalie seemed to fall for it, at the very least.

Emmett on the other hand shook his head. "You can do better than that, Bella. C'mon, you're losing your touch…"

'Sorry Emmett, I'll hook up with a random or a teacher next time, okay?"

"Yeah, okay." And he knocked his fist against mine.

* * *

We were all seated around the table at the cafeteria the next day. Mike suddenly swooped into a seat beside and flung his arm over the back of my chair. Everyone's eyes darted around exchanging glances. But then shrugged it off.

A few minutes later, after some absolute pathetic attempts at a conversation with me, Mike's arm drew themselves around my shoulder and pulled me into him. "Honey…" he smiled excitedly as I addressed him like this. "If you don't remove your hand from me, the hand which is, might I say, very unsubtly reaching for my breast , then this will be removed." My hand tightened on his crotch and he squealed a little, but let go. I patted his shoulder, "See you soon, babe."

* * *

Today was Mr. Cullen's first lecture at Forks High. The only sad thing was that he wasn't sitting next to me to distract me from the boredom that is this class. But I did get to follow him with my eyes though.

I had sat down last and he turned around from the board and started talking about what I didn't know. I was too distracted. Distracted by his pants.

And before I could stop myself. Before I even registered I was speaking, I blurted out the words loudly, interrupting him. "Sir, your fly is open!"

* * *

**AN: Sorry it took longer than I thought, guys. I haven't been able to get any time on the computer eh. As it is I'm posting at 2 am in the morning... now that's dedication for you...**

**Thanks heaps for the reviews guys! I'm hoping your not too angry about Jacob. I'm sorry. Really... forgive me?? Tell me what you thought...  
**

**Hehe... i had to include the fly is open bit. I said that to a new prac teacher at my school, he was horrified. It was the first school he had ever taught at, his first lesson haha. He went so red, turned around and zipped it up, acting like nothing had happened. But we all just lost it even more... Not to mention how much crap I got for noticing it straight away. Oops... So, bad things you've blurted out before? C'mon... i need some good stories. Please? I can't be the only person who doesn't think before she speaks...  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: My hands are in the air- don't hurt me! I admit it, I'm not Stephenie Meyer, okay? Are you happy?**

Chapter 14

"_Sir, your fly is open!"_

Damn it! Not half obvious, Bella… one track mind perhaps?

Edward's face went redder than I had ever seen it as he stared at me in horror, frozen.

There was a lot of movement from the students then. Half turned to look at Edward's fly, the other half turning back to look at me.

Edward was still standing there looking at me, not able to grasp what was happening was real. Mr. Banner coughed then and he walked a few steps until he was standing beside Edward's shoulder and he whispered into his ear, but in the shocked silence of the room, we could all hear it. "Zip up, Mr. Cullen. I think that _that_ is too much Biology for one lesson…"

When I looked down at his crotch again, I saw something I hadn't realized before. Edward was not wearing anything under his pants. But before I could get too good of a look, Edward spun around quickly and we could all hear the discernible zip. He then turned around with a mixture of an apologetic and a coy smile. Not only was his face red, but I noticed that even his neck had turned red with angry blotches.

I looked around me then and noticed that everyone was red from holding in their laughter. The silence that echoed through the room was almost deafening. Until someone giggled. We all looked to the source and saw Mr. Banner with his hand clasped over his mouth. Everyone lost their composure then, including Edward.

A red faced Edward finally continued with his lecture eventually. How unfortunate for him to be talking about the reproductive organs, and meiosis today of all days.

* * *

News had traveled fast about the new student teacher flashing his biology class, and during phys ed the next period he was forced to suffer through many insults and taunts. When I explained to Alice what had happened she just smirked. "Good thing you noticed so quickly, huh?"

We were playing basketball with Edward playing umpire and as I ran past he stopped me and said "This isn't the end of that, Bella."

"I know. I saw…" I smiled happily and ran off after the ball again, leaving Edward in my wake.

* * *

Rosalie was at Emmett's for the night, supposedly returning before midnight. Well that's what she told Charlie anyway. But it was pretty obvious that she might just make it back in time to pick me up for school tomorrow. Jasper had taken Alice out for the night for dinner or something, and so I sat in my room pondering. To go, or not to go?

To go.

Edward wasn't in his room when I got there, so I laid myself across the bed and waited. After about five minutes or so, I could hear voices in the hallway, I couldn't make out what they were actually saying though, but as they came closer I could tell Edward was talking to Jasper as Alice shouted over the top of both of them for attention. I heard a door open and close, and everything went quiet except for a single set of footsteps continuing along the hallway. The footsteps stopped at the door and it opened. Edward flicked on the lights.

He walked over to his desk and dropped his mobile onto it and turned around. He jumped when he saw me. But then he stalked over towards me, crawling over my body and rested himself upon my body, leaning on his forearms to stop himself from squishing me too much. "You again. You seem to be making a habit of appearing in my room. What do you have to say for yourself, young lady?"

"I'm sorry… sir. I just left my homework on your bed is all, and I had to return to collect it."

One of his hands trailed along my cheekbone as he stared into my eyes. " I do believe that I have to get my revenge for this afternoon."

"Revenge? What could I have possibly done to deserve such cruel measures?"

He bit his lip to keep from smiling. I leaned my face up and bit on his lip, too, latching on to it as I pulled it away from his face. He growled and his hand tightened reflexively against my face, his hand twisting its way into my hair. I didn't release him though, and bit harder. Eventually I tasted a bit of his blood in my mouth and released his lips before licking it. He watched me, unsure if he was too shocked to realise what had really just happened or if he was liking it.

I rubbed my cheek against his and licked my way up his jaw, my tongue running over the stubble that was starting to form on his otherwise soft skin. I stuck my tongue into the hollow of his ear and felt his body jerk in surprise. "You should have learnt your lesson and learnt to zip your fly up, mister!" I whispered as I quickly reached down and pulled on his fly.

As my hand started to snake between the open zip his hand seized my wrist and pulled both above my head. I squirmed beneath him and he hushed me, "so you think this torture thing only works one way, huh?" His lips kissed under my jaw line and suddenly bit down hard on my soft flesh making me gasp and emit a high pitched scream. His hands traced down my neck until they wrapped around my silk scarf tied around my neck. He pulled it off and tied my hands tightly to the head of the bed.

His nose skimmed along my skin and I could feel his warm breath on my skin. I pulled on my wrists in a futile attempt to move. I didn't have a problem with it, I just wanted to make him squirm. He had tied me tighter than I thought he had. I wanted to touch him. But I was content to see where he would take this.

His nose nudged the top of my shirt open exposing my bra to him. His tongue poked out and licked through the lacy material. But when it became too much of a nuisance he grabbed it with his teeth and pulled down on it hard.

Alternating between each of my breasts he sucked and kissed and bit-hard. I could practically feel the bruises under my skin already, but sighed out in pleasure anyway.

I realized that even though I couldn't use my arms, I could use my legs. Raising them up on both sides of his waist, my knees stuck high up in the air, I pressed my feet against the small of his back and worked my toes in a circular motion, moving them under his pants and to his ass. He didn't do anything about it though except for bite even harder, making me squeal again.

I could feel the pressure of each of his teeth as he let them graze across the sensitive skin, and it was this simple movement which made me shiver the hardest.

I had been so wrapped up in Edward torture on my body that I didn't even hear the footsteps moving along the hallway, accompanied by Alice and Jasper's voices. I pulled myself away from the outside world again and looked at Edward's bronze hair on my chest.

A forceful vibration swept through the bed then, the sound of a ringtone following just a few seconds after. It was my phone again, ringing at another inopportune moment. Edward movements stilled. He looked up at me quickly then made a movement to go pick it up but I whimpered, "No, leave it. Come here…" and he kissed me, our tongues interlocking within my mouth quickly and smoothly. I pressed my body against him and he pressed back firmly.

The voices outside the room got louder again as the people obviously backtracked their steps. The phone rang again.

"Bella?" The door was pushed open and Jasper stood in the doorway, his mouth open staring at Edward and I, our limbs wrapped around each other, except for my hands which were still tied to the head of the bed.

* * *

**AN: Sorry about the wait guys..really... but on the bright side i finally got my laptop! **

**Review, guys, please? But only if you want to of course... No pressure.**

**ANd thanks for all the reviews and stuff from last chapter... I knew I loved you guys for a reason.  
**

**So, how is Jasper going to react? Points for correct guesses, or maybe a cookie. Whichever you prefer really...**


	15. Chapter 15

**SORRY!!**

"_Bella?" The door was pushed open and Jasper stood in the doorway, his mouth open staring at Edward and I, our limbs wrapped around each other, except for my hands which were still tied to the head of the bed._

Chapter 15:

The room was silent. I counted my heartbeats that could be heard echoing around the room, I could practically touch the tension in the room. Jasper just stood there looking stunned, barely able to believe what he was seeing. I was frozen. Well... literally. I couldn't have moved even if I wanted to, still being restrained by the material against my wrists. Edward had gone into shock. He was scared about Jasper's reaction. Alice was biting her lip, not really surprised, but didn't know what to do either. Jasper opened his mouth wordlessly and looked back to Alice for a moment, but when he looked back towards us, his lips were stretched into a small, but detectable smile. It turned into a full blown smirk and he ran over to us, and jumped on the bed, knocking Edward further away and landed in the middle of us on his back. His head turned quickly looking between both of us, his smirk even more discernible. Idiot.

He stretched his arm around both of our shoulders and winked. "So... what are we up to?" he asked us slyly, knowing exactly what was going on. He then eyed the scarf securing my wrists to the headboard and raised his eyebrows. "hmm... didn't take you for a kinky one, Eddie."

Alice came and tugged on Jaspers foot laughing, "c'mon Jasper... they don't seem to like it when we interrupt."

He waved her off saying "Nah...they don't mind. And we've got so much to catch up on, don't we?" His arm squeezed my shoulder as he looked me in the eyes meaningfully.

"Alright. You've had your fun, Jasper. You can go now..." I prodded, knowing it wouldn't make any difference at all.

And I was right. He just shook it off. "Nah... it's girly catch up time. So... how long has this been going on?" He asked, winking at Edward. His eyes widened suddenly then and he turned to me. "Holy crap- it's been Edward you've been meeting up with all this time?

My eyes flickered to Edwards. He just stared back. My eyes wandered to Alice's and she grimaced lightly before hiding her mouth behind her hand as she broke into a sob of laughter. I looked back to where Jasper was waiting impatiently for my response. "Mmm... maybe." I said playfully. I continued, "You know... you're really not the brightest spark, are you?"

"Hey!" he cried out in defence, "I'm plenty smart."

"Sure you are. Now if you don't mind- we were kind of in the middle of something..." I hedged.

"Oh well don't let me disturb you. Carry on..." He put his hands behind his head and looked between us pointedly. "Come on... don't get nervous on my account."

If my arms weren't tethered down, I would have got him. But Alice did the job for me. She slapped his calf with a resounding smack echoing through the room. A nasty red handprint already appearing on his pale skin. She then pulled on his foot roughly. It wouldn't have really budged him, but Jasper never says no to Alice and he got up and walked out the door. He poked his head back in then and pointed his two fingers at his eyes, and then at Edward. "Hurt her, Eddie, you die." Edward smiled. "Have fun!" he continued with a wink at us before closing the door, and tapping along the wall outside with his hand and whistling.

After groaning internally realising I still couldn't use my hands, I extended my leg, and hooked it behind his hip and pulled him towards me. As soon as he worked out what I was trying to do, he rolled onto me quickly, a smile lighting up his face. "Hear that... we've been given permission to have fun."

"Fun? No, I don't think so." He moved to start undoing my scarf jokingly and I whined. "Okay... stay tied up, I'll just go play a few video games..."I growled and wrapped my legs around his waist, and pulled him into me, locking my ankles together. He raised an eyebrow. "Oh... that kind of fun... gotcha..." He finally brought his lips to mine but pulled away teasingly after only a few short seconds.

"Hey! Come back here. I'm not finished with you yet." This time when he kissed me and his tongue ran along my lip, I denied his entrance. He pressed harder. His hand reached up to the back of my head, angling it further up to give him more room to manoeuvre and to coax my mouth open. He pulled back eventually, his brow furrowed in confusion, a smile on his face.

"I thought you had business to attend to?"

"I do. I just have problems when you're in control." He laughed. This time when he kissed me, I opened my mouth willingly, letting our tongues dance together. His tongue tasted really sweet. He moaned and I could feel the vibrations of his throat reverberating through him. I wanted to run my hands down him but couldn't. I struggled against the material, and as I glanced up, I saw the all the knots. He had tied about eight of them, at least. I groaned and he looked up to see why, and laughed when he realised.

"I just didn't want you going anywhere." But then he started his assault on my body. He ran his cheek, rough and tickling me with his stubble along mine, nuzzling into the crook of my neck before suddenly arching his neck and taking my ear lobe in his teeth. He bit down hard, I winced, but he kept going, waiting for a much more perceptible reaction. He chomped down again, the pain increasing and I moaned out his name. I felt his lips spread into smile against my skin and I snarled, digging my heels into his lower back. But it backfired. All it did was force his hips forward into me and I squirmed at the contact, needing more.

His lips moved down along my neck. I bit my lip- trying to keep quiet. No matter how hard he was going to try, I wasn't going to make a sound. Not tonight. He bit down hard and my breathing hitched, but I applauded myself for keeping quiet. His eyes peeked up at me, realizing what I was trying to do. He didn't like it though. His hands ran down my body then, trailing his soft fingers over my curves slowly, and pressing hard at certain points. I rolled my head to the other side and closed my eyes. I had to win this game.

His lips followed a similar path, licking my skin which was shining with a slick of sweat. He bit into the hollow of my neck suddenly and my hips bucked up into his. I could literally feel his reaction to my movement. As his tongue swirled around and sucked at the crook in my neck, I pressed the side of 

my face against his, holding him as close to me as I could, cursing the stupid binds that were keeping me from moving any further. One of his hands worked its way under my back, and supported the small of my back, pulling it up into his abdomen where he rubbed against me and my eyes rolled back into my head. He whispered my name slowly and I pulled the muscles in my legs, cinching them around his waist harder.

I was going to kill that bloody phone. It was ringing again. I groaned and my body stilled. Edward stopped in response to my sudden stillness. "Pass me the damn phone, Edward. I'm going to kill whoever is on it." Without looking at who it said on the screen, he placed it against my ear and pressed the accept button. "What?" I snapped.

"Don't you what me, Bella. Get home. Now."

Crap. Looks like Charlie was home.

* * *

After a few hurried minutes of trying to get the scarf off my hands, Edward drove me home quickly. He seemed to be nearly as anxious as I was. When we arrived at my house he looked like he thought he should come in."Stay." He sat back. I looked around and saw Charlie's cruiser parked in the driveway. Rosalie's BMW parked in front of us on the street, I guess Rose had got called home first. And Emmett's place was a lot closer than Edward's. Then I saw Alice's car pull up on the other side of the street. They both got out, waved at us and headed inside where we could see them being sent straight to the lounge room. Jasper turned around for a moment before he moved and looked at us, he waved at us, motioning for us to come quickly.

"I think I should go in..." and he moved to open his door. I pulled on his shoulder.

"You should really go. I don't think this is the right time for introductions..." But I pulled myself onto his lap and kissed him roughly. When I extracted myself from his surprised arms I added, "I might never get out alive is all."

He nodded with a slight smile.

I got out of the car and watched as he drove off. I took in a deep breath and walked towards the front door. It opened before I even had the chance to open it myself. My step mum was at the door looking angry and pointed to the lounge room wordlessly. As I made my way in I saw both Emmett and Rosalie, and Alice and Jasper seated on the long couch together. I seated myself between them.

And waited for Charlie to begin his lecture.

* * *

**AN: Hi guys... So sorry that this took so long. I've been so busy the past few weeks. ANd been living on three hours sleep. i just haven't had any time. And I will be busy for the next few with the production which is only a few weeks away, and with exams coming up, so I can't update that quickly. I will try for one in the next few days though, and if not, then by the end of next week. Promise. I know what I want to write now so it should be easier now that I've got more of an outline. All I need is a few spare minutes to be able to write it up. Will this help stop the death threats?? Probably not, but it was worth a go, I guess.**

**Thanks so much for everyone who R&R's... it really means a lot to me. I love hearing your feedback. So review, PM me... even if your damning me to the fiery pits of hell, it's okay.**

**What did we think of Jasper's reaction? And who wants to guess what's going to happen with the Charlie thing? Next chapter is going to be so much better- I promise. But I figured that you would prefer it if I updated now rather than in a few days. Well... til next time!  
**


	16. Chapter 16

Recap:

_I got out of the car and watched as Edward drove off. I took in a deep breath and walked towards the front door. It opened before I even had the chance to open it myself. My step mum was at the door looking angry and pointed to the lounge room wordlessly. As I made my way in I saw both Emmett and Rosalie, and Alice and Jasper seated on the long couch together. I seated myself between them._

_And waited for Charlie to begin his lecture._

**Chapter 16**

"Your mother and I go away for a couple of days, we come home early and nobody is home. Rose you're at Emmett's when you rang us and told us you would be back after a date. And Jasper is at Alice's. Dinner doesn't last till midnight where I come from. I don't even want to know where you were Bella..." Ouch. I wasn't that bad, was I? "Don't look at me like that, Bells." I opened my mouth to object but gave up and slumped back in my chair.

"First off...Bella. When you came here you promised things will change. You would go to school and stop all this late night partying to which you are accustomed to back in Florida. You might be at school but you have been going out every night and I'm sick of it..."

"But I haven't be-"

"I don't want to send you back to Renee's..."

"I won't go there if you do."

"I know you won't which is why I don't want to kick you out. You've always done what you wanted to... but it has to stop. For my own sanity, please, and for your safety, stop all this partying and drugs and your sex driven lifestyle. Just until you leave my house. Please." His eyes bored into mine roughly and I nearly shrunk backwards with the force, but mostly the love hidden behind his roughness.

"Secondly," he continued addressing everyone now, "I think that this may be way too late... but I suppose it's better late than never, right?" We all stared at him blankly. He looked over us all but his cheeks reddened and he looked away quickly and fumbled in his pocket for a few moments and brought a handful of... "condoms." Rosalie moaned beside me.

"Now, umm... the idea of... uhmm... condoms is... to put them on before... you... erm... yknow... and then take them off... after." He coughed and pulled his shoulders back, trying to regain his confidence. He threw a pile on Emmett's and Rosalie's laps. "You don't wear them, no sex. I put up with a lot and I don't say anything but I'm not dealing with a teen pregnancy, capeesh? Just do me this one small favour, please." He then threw a pile at Jasper. He then turned and looked at me, "should I even bother giving you these?"

"Charlie! Listen I'm sorry I've been such a disappointment to you all these years but when I promised those things...to be a good girl, no drugs, no alcohol... well I respected you and your rules. I haven't gone anywhere near drugs since I got here and I haven't been sleeping around."

"Oh really? So all these late night outings when you think I don't notice you're gone... they are what? Strolls in the park? I don't think so Bella. I know you too well... just like I know that you sleep around with a lot of guys."

"You asked me not to sleep with randoms that I met at clubs while I was intoxicated. And I haven't been, not since you asked me to anyway. The guys I've been sleeping around with? Singular. One. One guy. My boyfriend. You asked me to not sleep with the plural. And shouldn't I have the same rights as your stepchildren who you just gave permission to sleep with their partners?" he looked a bit stunned and stared at me unblinkingly. "And you know what? I think I might just go and stay with him tonight... unless I run into some drug dealers that I can sleep with in the park on my way." I jumped up and made my way out of the room quickly.

"Bella!" He called after me.

I turned around and took a deep breath and said quietly and as apologetically as I could, "I'll speak to you tomorrow, Charlie. Goodnight. I do love you. But I don't want to see you right now." The room was silent as I walked outside.

I walked along the path slowly, a solitary tear running down my cheek, stinging in the cool night air. I wiped it away and breathed in deeply. The only noise around the whole way there was the steady beats of my shoes as they connected with the concrete... not even a single car. I took the lonely walk morosely thinking about how horrible I felt towards Charlie, and the best way I could fix it up with him. I didn't come up with anything that made the least bit of sense. But my worry dissipated when I entered Edward's yard and saw him pacing in his garage near his car door. He didn't even notice me walk up.

His head slammed down on his car bonnet as he bent over in frustration. I tiptoed up behind him and grabbed his hips by sneaking my hands up his untucked shirt. My colds hands making him jump in surprise. He grimaced but when he saw it was me his mouth turned into a smirk on the side of his mouth. "You're back. And you're not dead."

"Oh, really? Not dead. Well spotted Mr Cullen." I ran my hand through his hair and pulled down hard on the back of his scalp, bringing him closer to my mouth. I kissed him gently for a moment, and without removing my lips from his whispered, "I'm very... impressed by your wit and... intellect."

His arms wound around me, his hands grasping at my ass, pushing me up against him forcefully. His tongue sought mine immediately and he walked step by step against me, forcing me backward until I eventually hit the wall. His mouth trailed along my jaw and as I arched my neck up he suddenly bit down hard on my soft flesh making me squeal in pleasure and pain. I jumped up on his hips, winding my legs around his waist and digging the heels of my shoes into his sides. Whispering into his ear "upstairs would be a good place to start," and bit into his earlobe as he moaned and slowly made his entry into the house and his ascent up the stairs as I bit, sucked, licked and nibbled my way across his face and neck. We were halfway up the staircase when he moaned loudly as I made contact with a nerve under his jaw and he wobbled slightly, grabbing onto the banister, forcing me to clutch to him tighter.

He kicked the door open with his foot and threw me down onto the bed, jumping on top of me and burying his face in my chest, ripping my top open and nuzzling his nose into my breasts before kissing his way down my body. When he got to my jeans, his hands were entwined in mine so he started unzipping them with his teeth, not having the patience to unwind his hands from mine.

As he was pulling down my pants at a startling speed, a couple of footsteps were heard walking down the hallway. "Eew!" a shrill voice yelled. Alice. "There are doors on the walls for a reason," and slammed the door shut on us. We had forgotten to close it in our haste. We could hear Jasper's catcalls on the other side of the door and whines as he beat at the door like a dog wanting to come inside. Edward huffed and dropped his face into my stomach for a few seconds, but when Jaspers antics continued he jumped up and stalked over the room, opening the door. Jasper stepped back in surprise and looked a bit nervous as Edward's eyes narrowed at him in anger.

Jasper clapped him on the shoulder and saluted him. "Have fun, kids!" and sauntered off down the hall towards Alice's room with a large smirk on his face.

Edward flung the door shut and payed close attention as he locked it, checking it twice. "For a secret relationship, we seem to get caught a lot." I laughed and signalled him closer. I kneeled on the bed as he stood in front of it, and we simply gazed into each other's eyes for a few moments. Unmoving.

Simultaneously we attacked each other's lips in a passionate moment as he forced us back on the bed. He quickly pulled on my jeans, barely staying up, and pulled my underwear with it to save time. And once I was undressed we both clawed at Edwards clothes together until we were both satisfied with his nakedness.

He pushed me down roughly with a growl, grabbing my hands and holding them above my head as he pinned me down and had his way with me. We didn't need any foreplay, we were both more than ready after all the disturbances of the night, all the teasing...

He smirked when he saw that I gasped as he entered me. He pushed within me hard and fast, refusing to take any time. We both wanted each other to take a moment to savour the feeling. He pulled out nearly all the way to tease me before slamming his way back into me again and again. My eyes started to roll back into their sockets as the pressure built up inside me. "Cum for me, Bella."

"I am... I'm... coming!" waves of pleasure soared through my body, my body tingling where our flesh connected. But Edward wasn't anywhere near done, he only changed the angle, my gasps coming much quicker and louder as he pounded into me. My eyes trailed along his body, watching his sweaty body, watching his muscles flex as he moved. For the second time that night I could feel my body responding to him, about to release.

"Come with me, Bella. Are you nearly there? Are you there?"

"I'm... uunggh."

"Uugh!!" We both exploded into bliss together, Edward falling onto my body limply in satisfied exhaustion. I loved the feeling of him on me. It made it harder to breathe, but I didn't need to. I just needed him there. But he rolled off after a few moments, worried he was crushing me. But I rolled after him, lying on him, not wanting to separate at all. I trailed my foot along the inside of his leg as our breaths slowed, our chests heaving in sync due to our proximity.

* * *

He kissed me awake in the morning and when he moved to pull away, I clutched at him, not letting our lips separate. He spoke against my lips, "If we don't leave now, we'll be late."

Oh. School. I'd almost forgotten.

I hadn't brought any clothes with me from home, and my top had been ripped last night. We had no time to do anything else so I wore my jeans again and stole one of his shirts and secured it with one of his belts under my bust. I tried to tame my hair but gave up. People would work it out what I had been doing last night pretty quickly anyway.

Edward sped towards the school and let me off on the side off the road around the corner from the school under the cover of a set of trees so everyone wouldn't see us arrive together. He apologized profusely for me having to walk an extra fifty metres but I waved him off after a quick kiss.

I was just walking around the car park when I saw him pull into a space on the other side of the car park, teachers parking. He got out, winked in my direction and walked off towards his class. I sauntered through the school hallways as people gave me knowing looks. Pfft, it's not like I made a real effort to disguise that I had gotten laid last night. I actually made it to English before anyone else and as Mike filed in and took in my appearance his brow furrowed before he caught my glance and winked, looking me over. And sat next to me. I groaned.

It would be a long day.

"So Bella..."

* * *

**AN: I'm so so sorry it's taken this long. I haven't had time... and I'm actually serious. I had 4 migraines in one week, and then I had the production of Alice in Wonderland (which went really well btw) which took all of my time. Like rehearsals every single day of the week for 3 weeks before it- our school takes musicals really seriously, and I was the lead so I haven't had a life. And then I had my last week of school... ever! It's so good...so there have been a few necessary parties that i had to go to, to celebrate of course. I have exams starting next week, then graduation, and then another set of exams that determine if I get into uni, but then I'm finished. So bare with me over the next couple of weeks... ill update when i can. I'm really trying. But once that's finished... I'll be able to update probably daily as long as I don't get a job.**

**I'm so sorry...**

**Feel free to try to murder and flame me all you want in a review...I would too. But I hope you liked it... tell me what you thought. Or to say hi. Whatever works for you.  
**


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: Hi guys!! Just so you know the song used in this chapter is 'Sex is on Fire' by the Kings of Leon. Youtube it if you don't know it... seriously...you won't regret it.**

**Chapter 17**

"_So Bella..."_

"Hey Mike," I sighed.

"What's with the outfit today?" his eyes looked over appreciatively, a large smirk forming over his face.

I turned and looked at him with my eyebrow raised. I pursed my lips in thought. Well, if I'm going to have to put up with it for the next hour, I might as well have my fun with it.

"Well Mike. I wasn't going to come right out and say it like this, but I'm dressed like this for you. I just can't stop thinking about that kiss the other night..."

I gagged a little inside when I saw his eyes brighten. He leaned back in his chair and pushed his fringe back in 'smooth' way and leant his elbow on my chair, leaning forward until his lips were at my ear. "Is that so? Well what should we do about that, huh?"

"I was thinking that I'll meet you tonight in the playground at the park. At 8 o'clock." I brushed my hand through my hair, mussing it even more. His jaw literally dropped by a few centimetres. I leant over and put my face close to his and moved my lips towards his and I could hear his breathing hitch. His mouth opened slightly in anticipation and when I was just a centimetre away I looked him in the eye, quickly hit his chin with my finger, clamping his mouth shut abruptly. "Uh uh. Not til tonight Mikey... And don't you dare be late."

And I pulled away and focused on the teacher upfront as I tried to ignore Mike from the corner of my eye while he was doing that annoying nodding thing to his mates. Halfway through the lesson his arm reached around the back of the chair and I quickly turned to glare at him, his arm withdrawing quickly. "What's the matter, babe?" I shuddered inside.

"We don't want everyone to know about our little get together, do we?"

He looked a little put off. He was going to tell people anyway. Meh... let him. He nodded though and thankfully left me in piece for the rest of the lesson. When I stood up at the end of the lesson, Jessica rammed into me from behind, "Oh sorry, I have a hard time avoiding skanky hoes."

Hmm... mature. "It's a real pity when that happens, isn't it?"

"It really is." She replied staring at me while Mike watched from the side. Her eyes flashed towards him for a short second, but long enough for me to catch it. Oh, so that's what this is about. I would pay for it later but my next move would be totally worth it. I moved to Mike's side and ran my hand over his arm whispering "See you tonight." I pressed my lips lightly to his cheek once, twice and on the third captured the side of his lips. Mike stood there not believing what was happening. I watched Jessica as I kissed him lightly and laughed as her eyes flashed dangerously. But when Mike started putting his arms around me, I was frightened of a re occurrence of drool so pulled away quickly.

I swung my back onto my shoulder and walked out leaving both Mike and Jessica in my wake as I made my way to the next class.

By lunch I was exhausted and when I finally got to the cafeteria everyone else was already there. Jasper and Alice sat on one side of the table, Rosalie with them while Emmett sat opposite her. I laid down next to Emmett but there wasn't enough room for me to stretch the whole way so I laid my head in Emmett's lap and looked up at the bottom of his chin, and watched his Adam's apple wobble as he ate, not really noticing me in his lap. I heard Rosalie cough.

"Umm Bells. Can you keep your head up where we can see it, rather than under the table in my boyfriend's crotch?"

I smiled. "Sure thing, Rosie." I spun my body around and held myself up on my elbows as I wiggled my feet in Emmett's lap. He looked down at them as I smiled. "When you're finished eating... If you wouldn't mind, darl..." He sighed but removed my heels and began to massage my feet.

"Where did you end up last night, Bells?" Rose asked.

Alice and Jasper exchanged a smirk. Oh, real subtle guys. Thanks.

"Just around."

"Yeah, I can see that." She said as she looked me over in yesterday's jeans and a guys shirt. "Who's shirt? Is it the infamous 'boyfriend' you told Charlie about or is it some other guys?"

"Does it really matter?"

"To me, yeah." The bell went and the other three uncomfortable with the conversation took off while I held Rose back.

"Rose, I know this is irritating you, but I'll tell you about it tonight, okay?"

She looked relieved. "Okay. Well, see you then." She started to walk off but turned around and smiled, "it's a good look, Bells."

* * *

I twirled my tongue around the end of my pen, enveloping it in my mouth while I sucked on it. I uncrossed my legs as Edward took another glance at me from his spot beside the whiteboard during his lecture. If I looked close enough I could see him perspire.

There was a rosy blush to his cheeks. It's hardly worth the effort of trying, much too easy. I began to play with the collar of my shirt... his shirt. He gulped and I laughed inwardly.

"Mr Cullen, are you feeling alright?" asked Mr Banner.

"Huh?" Edward turned around surprised. "Oh... umm... yeah, of course I am."

He shook his head and continued on. "As the baby suckles on... the nipples..." his eyes followed my pen as it travelled down my chest and into my shirt, "umm... there are two hormones involved. One which... sends the message to the brain... the other sends a message to the breast to produce and release it to the... suckling child."

"Mr Cullen?" Angela raised her hand, "we've already covered that. You were talking about the maturation of spermatozoa before..."

" Oh. Shi...! Sorry. As the... umm... spermatozoa matures... in the uh... epididimus... suckling child..." Fortunately for him the bell rang then and as I packed my bag slowly, and the rest of the class filed out, Mr Banner approached Edward.

"Mr Cullen, are you sure you're feeling okay?"

"Yeah. Well... no..." he shifted uncomfortably, "but I will be. Tomorrow." Mr Banner looked sceptical but walked out without another word.

I smirked and on my way past smacked my hand across his ass. As I walked through the doorway he called out, "We'll finish this tonight, Bella." I winked back and left, headed to the girls change rooms.

When I got there Alice was still in there in her underwear, singing along to her Ipod with her eyes closed as she twirled around the room in small circles humming. I watched her as I dressed. At one point she smacked into the side of the lockers, she just opened her eyes and skipped along, "Hot as a fever... rattling bones...I can just taste it... taste it..."

She kept on singing, not really noticing that anyone was there, she was off in little Alice world. "The greatest... the greatest... And yo- ouuu..." As she spun near me I grabbed onto her wrist, yanked out one of her ear phones and sang with her...

"Your sex is on fire!" She was shocked for a moment but after registering that it was just me, also in my underwear she motioned for me to keep singing along with her. "You... your sex is on fire...Consumed, with what's to transpire..."

We danced around, jumping onto the benches that lined the walls of the change rooms. After we finished that, we got dressed quickly still humming to ourselves and unable to get rid of our smirks from our stupidity. We walked into the gym where everyone was gathered around all staring at us, laughing at us as we came out. Okay, so we may have been a bit louder than we thought. We all laughed it off, and as I made eye contact with our two teachers, _Mr Cullen_ was rolling his eyes, a small smirk playing around his mouth.

* * *

I didn't feel like talking to Charlie tonight so I walked along the road after school by myself. After only five minutes of walking the familiar silver car pulled up alongside and I hopped in quickly.

He waited until he had already pressed onto the accelerator before he addressed me. "Thanks for all your help in Biology today, Miss Swan. You are so going to pay for that..."

"It would be my pleasure, sir."

His eyes drifted down to the position of my hands which was now playing with his zip. He groaned as my skin made contact with his, "Oh God..."

"Not God, just little old me..."

"Feels like God to me." I felt as his whole body tensed as I let my fingers trail over him, pressing harder when I felt his body quiver under my touch.

I wrapped my fingers around him and he slammed on the brakes and pulled us onto the side of the road. "Is there a problem, sir?"

"Fucking hell, Bella," he cursed but after turning the engine off and putting the car in park he grabbed my waist and pulled me towards him, telling me to climb onto his lap. His hand grasped the back of my neck and brought my lips to his as he attacked my mouth, his other hand sliding down my body, pulling at the zipper of my jeans. I was straddling his legs at this point so he was having trouble pulling my pants off so I knelt so that he could get them down to my knees, before kneeling back and raising my legs on either side of his head for him to take them off the rest of the way. But as I did so, my back was leaning on the steering wheel and so I ended up leaning on the horn, and laughed as it emitted a constant beeping until I could lean forward again when I was pantless.

Edward looked down and smirked. "God, I love it when you don't wear any panties." His fingers surged into me as I moaned and bit down on his ear from the pressure. His teeth pulled at my bottom lip, bringing my whole body closer and grinded my hips against him and his fingers. Feeling my way over his body with my hands I eventually found _him _again and pulled at the material, forcing it away from him to give me access.

His thumb was rubbing against my clit as his fingers were working me in a circular motion and I could feel the tension rising in me. He bit down on my neck and I nearly came from the new pleasure spreading through my body. But I didn't want to cum without him. I wanted to be fair. Going against my nature I pulled at his wrists until he understood what I wanted and he withdrew them. I brought his fingers up to my mouth and sucked on them... on me.

I felt his whole body rumble under my body. I grinded into him again and felt him hard and ready against me. I smiled and dropped myself onto him. I rode him, pulling at his hair as he hit all the right spots. "Fuck Bella!" he screamed.

His hands gripped my ass harder pulling me up and into him even more so, probably leaving his handprints all over my ass. He pulled me into him, moving us faster and faster than before. "Are you cumming?"he panted.

"Nearly... nearly..." but I was starting to lose it. So I rode him harder, knowing that I would probably pull a muscle if I wasn't careful. Edward could tell I was losing though and his thumb returned to my clit as I pounded against him, his fingers rubbing and twisting and pulling at my nub. It worked and my insides exploded, the after effects rippling through my body. Edward thrust into me a few more times, but my walls had tightened around him, bringing him there all that much faster.

He wiped my hair out of my sweaty face and placed a small kiss to my temple before leaning back into the chair to catch his breath. "Come on, Edward. We've got to go get ready."

"Read for what?"

"We've got to go get ready to stand Mike up."

* * *

**AN: Well, yay or nay?**

**Lots to cover in the next chapter, standing Mike up, a few talks... more lemons probably... lots of fun! This set of exams (yes, that's right, I updated for you during exam period. Honour me!!) finish on Thursday, and I'm going out to celebrate Friday, so expect the next chappie next Sat or Sun, okay? And I graduate next Wed! YES!! I'm so pumped. Alrite... well review or PM me and say hi... I need some entertainment people. I do consider reviews entertainment too btw. **

**And thanks to all the reviewers, thank you thank you thank you... I love them. A lot.**

**And if you have any questions, or anything you want to read in the next few chapters, don't hesitate to review, I'd love to hear it...**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

"_Come on, Edward. We've got to go get ready."_

"_Ready for what?"_

"_We've got to go get ready to stand Mike up."_

Edward pulled back, "And why are we standing Mike up?" he asked critically.

"Don't you want to get some revenge on the boy who drooled on your girlfriend?" I asked pecking his cheek lightly.

"And you kiss me with your drool covered lips. Great."

"No problem, babe." I hopped off his lap and we both spent a few moments getting redressed.

"So, where is this magnificent date of yours so I know where not to take you?"

"Of course you're taking me- it isn't any fun if we don't see his reaction when he realises he's been stood up. To the park bushes we go!"

"Remind me not to get on your bad side," he smirked, but took off.

We settled down in the park bushes, on the top of a small hill overlooking the playground and the tree- where I had arranged to meet Mike. I plonked myself on Edward's lap, wriggling around to get comfortable while he groaned beneath me, trying to be subtle about readjusting himself. I grinned to myself and flung my head back over his shoulder getting comfortable. I breathed in the cool air deeply into my lungs and just relaxed. It was a place where I didn't have to care, where I could feel comfortable... I hadn't had a place like that in so long. After a few silent moments in which the only thing I could hear was Edwards' constant breathing, feeling his muscles contract and relax beneath me, I felt his breath blow cool air over my chest that my shirt exposed. The cold air tickled and I moaned- how could he turn me on without even touching me?

"Bella?"

"Mmmm..." I replied in my semi-conscious state.

He kissed my neck softly and his mouth opened, trying to say something. But his mouth closed again before he said anything. I looked at him closer when I felt his breath hitch, and I could even feel his skin heat from beneath me. "I- I love you, Bella."

Oh.

Oh...

Shit.

This was awkward. I had never said those words to anyone, and quite frankly I never thought I would. And I never really wanted to. It just... wasn't me.

"Oh...okay." I saw his eyes close- whether it was in disappointment or in embarrassment I didn't know. "Thanks. Umm... what's the time? Mike should be arriving soon."

He stared at me for a few seconds with a somewhat blank expression waiting. Waiting to see if that's all I would say on the matter. It was. Eventually he pulled his arm up and glanced at his watch, "It's ten to eight... shouldn't be long."

His voice was tight. Uncomfortable.

Well there wasn't much I could do about that now, was there? I lifted myself off his lap- there was too much tension around us now. I peered through the bushes and smiled to myself as I saw Mike approach with a bouquet of daisies, looking around nervously. I felt a wave of guilt but brushed it off quickly. I glanced at Edward but he wasn't even paying attention, he was looking at the ground, pulling a weed out of a pile of dirt beside him, his lips pulled into a tight line. He noticed me watching him then and looked up, forcing me to look in the other direction again. This whole Mike thing wasn't as funny as it was meant to be.

"Take me home now, Edward." I whispered. We walked awkwardly back to the car and sat in silence the whole ride home. He pulled up alongside Charlie's house and pulled me towards him, kissing my mouth lightly. I pulled away. "See you tomorrow, Edward." He sighed and drove off as soon as I closed the door.

I turned and faced the house and walked up the path slowly with my head down. I hadn't even made it halfway when light flooded the entire front yard- the front door was open. Charlie in the middle of it. "Bella, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Charlie."

"Good. I was worried," he grunted. "But... I have some bad news. You're going back to Renee's. Tonight."

"Excuse me?"

"She knows where you are, and you haven't been doing what I've been telling you, and we're fighting- I don't have a choice. If you don't go to her, she'll come here. Maybe in a few months you can come back, when schools finished maybe."

I brushed my tears away angrily and stormed into the house, and up to my room where Charlie followed. My things were already packed away in my suitcase. I picked it up and tried to push back through the doorway where Charlie was blocking my way. He blocked me.

"Don't go storming out of here like I don't want you. I love having you here, Bells. But I can't handle not doing the best by you. If you're going to mess around, I can't watch you do it from the sidelines. If you don't let me help you, then I can't see you... it's too painful. I'm sorry...but I feel responsible for you and I don't want to be responsible for the wrong in your life."

"So what the fuck do you want from me? To be a fucking Stepford daughter?" He was speechless. "I'm sorry I'm not good enough for you. I hope that your perfect step kids can fill that void in your life. Goodbye Charlie."

And I walked out without saying goodbye. To anyone.

No one was waiting for me at the airport when I arrived back in Phoenix. But as I checked my phone I saw that I had received forty-two missed calls over the last couple of hours alone. Forty-one of them from Rose. Only one from Edward. I didn't call either of them back.

I caught a cab back to Renee's house and the front door was open as per usual, no one at home. So after I dumped my stuff in my old room I walked down through the old familiar streets. Children playing, I couldn't remember if they were the same ones or different from only a month or so ago.

I knocked on the brass door knocker at the end of a pebble drive and after a minute or so, a wet Jacob answered the door in his towel.

"I'm back, babe." And I jumped on his waist, securing my lips to his.

**AN: Please, please don't kill me!! I know a lot of you won't be happy with this... but there is a reason for it I swear, just trust me. It just wasn't a very good day for Bella, I guess.**

**Not to mention I'm in a bad mood at the moment... it's probably not helping me write much of a fun chapter, but oh well. The fun shall come later on...**

**I know it's not long but it's the best I could do. I graduated the other day, but I have to do some serious studies for these exams coming up so I figured you would prefer something rather than nothing. Tell me what you thought guys... even if it's just your plots to send me to hell. I don't mind, really. **

**Thanks to everyone who R&R... and I'll update again as soon as I possibly can, okay?? And we may possibly have half of it from EPOV if you want it. Just tell me what you would prefer... and I will do :P **


	19. Chapter 19

**I AM OFFICIALLY FINISHED HIGH SCHOOL!!! No more... nada... permanently. No more exams = Heaven! So that means that over the next three months or so before uni I can be relatively lazy, and update a lot more! Yayness. If I didn't have to get a job it would make things a lot quicker, but unfortunately I need some cash... oh well. Sorry you had to wait so long...but thanks so much to all the people who reviewed!! They kept me amused with how much everyone is opposed to Jacob. Well, I don't want to hold you up any longer, so I finally present to you the next chapter...**

**

* * *

  
**

**EPOV**

I am such an idiot.

She said thanks? Ugh. I think that was one of the worst moments of my life. She asks me to drive her home. And I still can't think of something to say to her! The silence is deafening. But I'm afraid if I reach over to the radio she'll see my arm shaking. Best to keep it steady on the steering wheel.

I glanced at her from the corner of my eyes, too afraid to turn my head completely. She was staring out the windshield unblinking. Why isn't she blinking? Blink, God damn it!

I pulled up on the verge and she swung her door open before I even stopped completely. She was trying to make a quick escape. There was no way in hell I was letting her leave without saying something. But what do I say? _Please love me? Why don't you like me? _For some reason I don't think either will work in my favour. So I just kissed her and she bid me goodbye with a "see you tomorrow, Edward." Well at least she's still planning on seeing me tomorrow. That's a plus.

As I drove home I couldn't help but think how badly this day has turned out. From watching her walk around the school all day in my clothes, our front seat sex on the side of the highway and then this! All because of my fucking stupidity- because I couldn't keep my mouth shut and had to talk about my _feelings._ I had to talk about my feelings with what must be the only girl in the world who doesn't give a shit about feelings- this is quite possibly the best relationship ever. And I may have ruined it. It's an unofficial no strings attached relationship- no emotion required.

But who wouldn't fall for that? Who hasn't fallen for that?

She was like heaven... with legs.

And for a brief couple of weeks I got into heaven. Literally.

What if I've ruined this. Why the hell did I have to tell her I loved her? It was so unnecessary. It was going fine without it.

But I suppose it's fairer to both of us to know where we both stand. I love her... and she appreciates my love? Ugh... I'm a moron.

I stalked up the staircase at home and threw myself on my bed, throwing my pillow on top of my head to block out the lights, too lazy to just turn them off. But I could smell Bella on them and kept reminding myself of her face when I told her. The shock, the disappointment...the anger. Feeling her fidget on top of me- thinking about the best way to tell me she doesn't love me. But why doesn't she? Her horrid past? Lack of trust? I'm not good enough for her?

* * *

For once, when I heard my alarm blare I got up eagerly. I'll go see Bella and try to repair the awkwardness I caused last night.

I practically ran through the house, eager to see her and nearly slipped when I crossed over the dewy grass in our front garden. I shook my head and moved a little slower. I drove to Bella's hoping to pick her up... every single car was gone. Guess she went to school early today.

I sighed and continued along to work, looking along the sidewalks to see if she had opted to walk to school this morning. It didn't look like it, she must have gone with her step sister, so I suppose our conversation would just have to wait until Biology... or after school for that matter.

I walked through the hallways in the breaks between every class, circling past her locker twice every time. She wasn't anywhere. Normally I could catch her in one of the halls. Maybe she was just going to class early today. Or avoiding me. Embarrassingly enough I even checked the janitors closet, just to make sure she wasn't waiting in there for me... she wasn't. And now I felt so unbelievably stupid. There wasn't a reason for her to be there. But it was nearly lunchtime and I was getting desperate. I didn't want it to be awkward during Biology or Phys Ed. I need to talk to her... I needed to see her.

It was a last resort, and I'm ashamed to say I did it, but I even went to her class during my free period to look through the window on the door- her seat was empty. Where the hell was she? I rang her mobile and it went straight to the answering machine. "Bella! Where are you? Listen I'm sorry about... last night but don't avoid me... I know you don't love me and that's okay, but don't make another run for it, okay? Call me back, _please_. I... miss you."

She didn't attend Phys Ed either. Where the hell could she be? Maybe she's sick?

I couldn't contain myself and act like nothing was bothering me anymore and ran alongside Alice as she ran around the oval doing laps. "Something the problem, big brother?"

"Yes. Actually. And I think you know exactly what it is."

She looked over at me sympathetically. "You should see how upset Rose is about it. She's spent most of the day tearing her hair out. Jasper too."

"What do you mean? Why the hell are they upset?"

She looked at me quizzically. "You're not the only one close to her, you know. They are allowed to be upset too... it is there step sister after all. They think it was really unfair too."

"What the hell are you talking about?" I demanded.

"What are _you_ talking about?"

"I'm talking about telling Bella that I loved her and her avoiding me all day."

"You what???" she screeched. "Aww Eddie is in luuuurve..." I glared at her. "Hang on, what do you mean avoiding? I would hardly call it avoiding you. It's not like she had much of a choice."

"Okay, I'm lost. What are you talking about?"

She sighed in frustration, "I am talking about Bella being shipped back Phoenix against her will last night."

"What?" _Phoenix? Huh?_

"Charlie sent her back last night." She looked at me closely, "wasn't that what you were talking about?"

"Why? When? I was with her last night... she was here. She can't be gone."

"She left last night. Didn't say goodbye to anyone else. But I figured you knew..."

"No, I didn't. When is she coming back?"

That sympathetic look came back. "She's not coming back Edward."

I stopped running. I've fucked things up. Badly.

But surely it wasn't my fault... but she wouldn't have left unless she wanted to. She could've stayed with me. Unless it was me that encouraged her to leave. Shit. It's my fault.

* * *

I sat in my room a few hours later staring at my phone. She hadn't rung me. And she never replied to my message. Surely she would be back in Phoenix by now. So, why isn't she calling?

I blinked and when I opened my eyes back up the sun had set and darkness fell around me. I checked my phone. Nothing had changed. No missed calls, no new messages. Blank. Empty. Nothing...

"Edward?" Alice was in my doorway, for the first time unsure if she should enter. "I know that you really like her and everything, but maybe it's for the best. This way you won't get in trouble for being with her. I was really worried you'd get caught..."

I sighed. "I suppose, but quite honestly Alice... she was worth the risk."

She stood there awkwardly. Saying nothing. A new first. "Well... umm... I'm just gonna... if you need anythi-"

"Yeah, actually I do. I need you to tell me why she was sent off to Phoenix." I watched her closely as she thought.

"I only know the gist of it but basically because she wasn't following some of the rules that they decided between Charlie and her. She was meant to be good, go to school, no partying." She looked down, "but she was caught being out nearly every night." She took a deep breath and moved closer, looking into my eyes. " He thought she was taking drugs at clubs... and sleeping with strangers. He didn't want to be responsible if she wrecked her life. So he sent her back..."

"But... she hasn't been doing any of those things. She hasn't been partying or taking drugs, and she's been doing well in school."

"Edward... she's been sleeping with you since she got here. Charlie thinks it's with a bunch of randoms. She goes out every night... to see you. All he knows is that she's not at home, and she's gone all night God knows where."

"It's my fault? Oh God. It is my fault." I blinked away the tears that threatened to fall. It was me.

Well, if it was me, that meant I had a chance to fix it. Maybe.

Well, I was going to try at least.

* * *

BPOV

_I knocked on the brass door knocker at the end of a pebble drive and after a minute or so, a wet Jacob answered the door in his towel._

"_I'm back, babe." And I jumped on his waist, securing my lips to his._

We crashed against the wall opposite and I pulled myself closer to him, grinding against his hard body. His damp body was saturating my shirt, his arms frantically moving over my back in what was a mixture between surprise, disbelief and excitement.

In between rushed kisses he whispered still in disbelief, trying to work out if I was real, or just a very vivid dream. "Bella... is it... really... you?"

His hands grasped my ass, pulling me harder into him, closer, creating a rhythm between our movements and he began to move us across the room.

I kissed the hollow beneath his ear and felt him tremble, "Missed me?"

"You have no idea," he whispered darkly.

I pulled myself off of him, and pushed him away, sending him into another wall roughly, surprising him. I gently tugged on the towel, barely holding up around his waist and watched it float to the ground. I ran my hands all the way down his body, my mouth following, placing open mouthed kisses all over his chest, licking up the droplets of water still left.

His hips bucked as I got lower. He was ready for me now without any effort at all on my part.

He moaned as soon as my lips wrapped around him, his hands curling into my hair, pulling on it tightly making me moan so that he could feel the vibrations through himself. "Oh God, Bella! Fuck...God... I love you when you do this... you're a goddess..."

I froze.

I love you when you do this.

I love you.

_I love you._

The words spun through me, and all I could see was Edward's face last night when he told me that he loved me.

Oh shit, I've either grown a conscience... or I'm in love with Edward Cullen.

* * *

**AN: Thanks for reading guys, please review and let me know what you thought! Is it an improvement on last chapter, or do you hate me even more???  
**

**In a couple of days I'm going on leavers for a week down south. For those of you who haven't heard of it (which would be most of you since there aren't a lot of Aussies that read this) it is pretty much everyone who has graduated this year goes away some place for a week with mates, no parental supervision at the beach for a week to celebrate. It's just like one huge party... with thousands of other people your age. Should be great!! So I'll be back around the 30th to update every two days or so, okay?  
**

**Thanks for all the reviews and stuff guys. Really appreciate it.**

**And if you like, in your review, purely for my own amusement tell me the worst message someone has left on your answering machine, or what you've said on someone else's. Only because I have had some reeeally funny ones on mine lately- so please... let the hilarity continue!  
**


End file.
